


In Memories We Trust

by Skelebros



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelebros/pseuds/Skelebros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia wanted to go on a simple solo mission or so she thought. Then before the mission even starts there is a... Confession to Lucy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I ever wrote so if there is any mistakes please let me know

“That Natsu, blew me off today” Lucy ranted as she sat at her favorite seat at the counter of the guild.

“Don’t worry Lucy he still likes you even though he can’t be here right now” Mira assured her from behind the counter as she gave Lucy what she usually eats.

“Thanks Mira you are a good friend” Lucy said as she took a bit of her food. “But come on he was so excited yesterday to go on a job for today so I went and picked out a job for us to go on but then I asked to go a job with him today he said he had something to do.”

“He probably has his reasons, he might have gotten a hint to where Igneel might be” Mira pointed out.

“Oh yeah he has been looking for him for 7 years now huh? Well its 14 now if you count the 7 year time gap we were in.” Lucy sighed. “I could understand if he might have found Igneel but he didn’t even tell me where he was going.” 

“Hmm… that is strange usually he can’t wait to tell everyone where he is going especially if it involves Igneel because he wants to prove to everyone that he is real.” Mira said. 

“Yeah I just hope he is back to normal soon. But I guess with what we have been through he probably wants some time to himself without anyone finding him” Lucy said with a sigh. Just then Natsu came running through the door of the guild and looked around. He spotted Lucy and ran over to her.

“Hey Lucy could come with me for a minute?” He asked.

“Why? Where are we going?” Lucy asked as Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Guild.

“It’s a surprise just for you Lucy” Natsu explained as they ran down the street. They went to the east forest and he took her to the river to look out over the water.

“Ok Natsu why did you bring here and in such a rush?” Lucy panted when she finally caught up to him. Then she noticed a picnic dinner lying on a blanket next to Natsu.

“Natsu what are you planning? Is this for us?” Lucy asked with a suspicious glint in her eye as she looked at the picnic. Natsu would never be able to make something this nice Lucy thought. 

“Come on Lucy come and sit down” Natsu said breaking Lucy out of her thoughts.

“Natsu did you make all this yourself?” Lucy asked looking at the food.

“Yep, it took me all night to get it right” Natsu said taking a bite of the food; I hope she likes it he thought.

“This is so good Natsu” Lucy told him with a big grin on her face. But why did he do it he still hasn’t answered my question.

“Lucy the reason that I made all of this for us is…” Natsu started but trailed off as he looked into her eyes and felt his heart beat faster and his cheeks go a little red. He finally knew why Lucy was so dear to him and he wanted to tell her but he couldn’t do it so far. “The reason is-is b-because…” Why can’t I just say it already Natsu thought angrily.

“Because?” Lucy said looking at him kind of worried.

“IT’S BECAUSE LUCY I LOVE YOU!!!” Natsu yelled finally, he got up and ran off to his house where Happy was waiting for him. That’s it I said it I finally told her and now I ran away why did I run? I have never run away like this before she probably is very confused now because of me. But her reaction was so beautiful Natsu’s cheeks went a deep red at the memory of her startled face 30 seconds after he confessed to her. He reached his house and Happy bombarded him with questions. 

“Did you do it Natsu? What did she do? What did you do?” Happy said in a fray

“Well Happy a lot of things happened” Natsu started and Happy settled down to listen.  
Back with Lucy, Lucy watched as Natsu ran away she had caught a glance of his face and he was blushing, she was blushing also, she was ready for him to say anything to her except for that. “Jeez what am I going to do with him?” she said laughing to herself. But did she really like him back? That was one question that she could not answer herself. She went home that day to try and get her feelings and thoughts straight because of what happened that afternoon. She decided to call up Plue and talk to him while taking a hot bath. She also writes a letter to her mom recapping what happened that day.

Dear Mom,  
I thought Natsu was blowing me off on a job and then he comes running into the guild and takes me into the east forest where a picnic dinner is waiting that he made himself! He then gets all embarrassed and tells me that he loves me but I am not sure that I love him back because I like some other guy at my guild but maybe I do? I just wish I could figure it out but I guess it will turn out for the best in the end right mama?  
Love, Lucy  
P.S. Don’t tell dad this he didn't like the fact that I would like boys one day.  
Lucy put down her quill and sighed leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling how am I going to face Natsu tomorrow? I know he is going to want an answer to his confession but I have never really been confessed to like that before and I don’t know what to do.  
Lucy was tired so she got up and went to bed she would sort it out in the morning.

Now back to Natsu. 

He finished telling Happy what had happened with Lucy and he thought that he should have waited for her to give him an answer before running off like he did. “But Happy I was afraid that she was going to reject me right then and there she looked like she was going to cry for a second then she just looked frightened. And I did not mean to scare her I guess I am just not good enough for her and if she rejects me then I will take it without any hard feelings I mean it was out of the blue right Happy?”

“Aye but Natsu are you going to ask for an answer tomorrow?” Happy asked looking very sad for Natsu.

“No, I thought she was going to turn me down anyway but I still wanted to tell her how I feel about her. I will have no hard feelings if she tells she doesn’t feel the same…” Natsu said defeated. “Oh Happy who am I kidding Happy she is the first one that I loved since Lisanna, I just know Lucy is going to reject me.” Natsu said to Happy.

“Don’t worry Natsu it’s not like she is getting a boyfriend or anything, she is still single so you still have a chance although you probably cut your chances of getting Lucy by more than half and if you ask me you are now below Gray on the ‘People Lucy would date’ list.” Happy told Natsu trying but failing of course to cheer him up somewhat.

“Happy you were supposed to make me feel better but it did not and I will DEFINITELY not lose to that perverted stripper!” Natsu yelled to Happy. “No one can have Lucy but me she is just as important as finding Igneel to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day:

Lucy walked into the guild and sat down at the counter. "What can I get you today?" Mira asked Lucy.

"I am not that hungry Mira I will just take some water" Lucy responded sounding a little downcast.

"So, Lucy what happened yesterday with you and Natsu?" Mira asked getting closer to Lucy's face.

"W-what are you talking about n-nothing happened yesterday" Lucy stammered avoiding eye contact.

"Come on Lucy please I will not tell anyone else it would just be between you and me" Mira pleaded.

*Sigh* "Then I guess I have no choice in the matter" Lucy said her cheeks turning a light color of pink. She looked right and left to see if anyone was close enough to hear what she was about to say. "What happened yesterday was that Natsu took me to the east forest and there was a picnic lunch there…" Lucy started but trailed off her cheeks getting even redder.

"Oh Lucy why are your cheeks getting so red what happened come on come on?" Mira said getting more excited.

"Well, h-he made the p-picnic himself and it was delicious I have to admit then he yelled t-that h-he l-l-loves m-me" Lucy finally said as her cheeks went bright red and she hid face in her hands so no one would see her red cheeks and ask her why she was blushing so hard. But unknown to Mira and Lucy someone had heard what Lucy just said and he did not like it. Gray had been standing in the shadows next to the counter. He was going to ask Lucy she wanted to go on a job with him, Erza, Juvia, and Natsu. He was surprised the he actually told her how he felt when Gray was sure that Natsu still didn't recognize his feeling for Lucy. He was also angry that he told her how he felt before Gray could. He knew that Juvia loves him but she is just not Lucy, he loves her also and wanted to tell her but he would need to let this blow over before he could. He also wanted to hear her answer to it so he stayed hidden in the shadows and kept listening to their conversation neither one of them are saying anything. Mira is just starring in shock and Lucy is covering her face with her arms.

"Finally he understands his own feelings" Mira burst out finally cutting the silence she reached out and put a hand on Lucy's arm. "So what was your answer to that?"

"At first I was so shocked I couldn't say anything then he must have seen something in my face because he then got up and ran away before I could answer. I don't know how to face him now" Lucy said lifting up her face. The red in her cheeks faded to a light pink. "I don't know my own feeling for him and I like someone else…" Lucy trailed off looking at the ground with sad eyes. "I just don't want to make him sad." She whispered to herself. In the shadows where Gray was quietly listening found hope in her answer. She likes someone else? Could that person be me? Gray thought he didn't want to stay there any longer for fear of getting discovered eavesdropping so he backed away from them slowly without making a noise, he then approached them again like he was just walking up to them.

"Hey, Lucy do you want to go on a job with Erza, Juvia, Natsu, and I?" Gray asked her. Please say yes please Gray thought as she pondered it.

"I guess I do I need the money for my rent this month anyway." Lucy replied with a shrug. Man she is strong for wanting to go on a job with the person she doesn't know how to face anymore Gray thought. This is why he loves her. "Alright lets go then they are waiting" Gray said as he started to walk away.

"Alright I will be there in a minute." Lucy said as she turned back to Mira and told her goodbye. A few minutes later the 6 friends were walking to the train station. That afternoon the group came back from the job very pleased with themselves. "Aw, I feel much better now that I have done some work. But the money I got from this job is not enough for my rent this month." Lucy stated as they walked along.

"If you want Lucy we can go on another short job tomorrow" Erza told her "If you are worried about not having enough for this month's rent I would go with you."

"Thank you for the offer Erza but I want to go on a job by myself tomorrow" Lucy replied to Erza. Besides I don't want to be with Natsu for another day until I get my feelings straight Lucy thought to herself. Besides she wanted to go on a job alone she hasn't done that in a while.

"But Lucy do you think you should go on a job by yourself?" Natsu asked her.

"Natsu I will be fine I'm not a helpless little girl you know" Lucy told him.

"I know but still you are a little weak when it comes to battles." He said back at her.

"I have gotten better at fighting will be an easy job so don't worry, it will take a day or two though." Lucy told Natsu as they walked through the forest by Magnolia.

"Well if you say so then I can't really stop you then. But you better be extra careful" Natsu told Lucy looking at her with concerned eyes

"Come on Natsu she will be fine. She is strong she can do it." Erza told him. "I have faith in you Lucy." Erza said turning to Lucy

"Good luck on your job for tomorrow Lucy and if you don't come back we will come and rescue you if you need us too we are a team after all" Gray said to Lucy. "Please be safe. Or else I could never forgive myself." He whispered to himself but Lucy heard it.

"What was that Gray?" Lucy asked. Aw crap she heard that!

"Oh, nothing just for you to be safe on your job. It's not that hard of a job right?" Gray told her quickly. It wasn't a total lie right?

"Ok Gray thanks I guess…" Lucy said looking down at her shoes. Gray noticed a little hint of pink on her cheeks. Why is she getting embarrassed? He thought. Then it hit him that the other person that she might also like other than Natsu was him, maybe though just maybe he could not be sure but he wanted to find out. "Alright well I will see you all in a couple of days." Lucy said cutting into Grey's thoughts as she walked off waving to everyone.

"Gray-sama is Juvia's not yours Lucy! Juvia will forever be your love rival! And Juvia will not lose to the likes of you! " Juvia said coming up behind Lucy and whispered in her ear.

"Oh Juvia, He was just wishing me luck on the solo job I'm going to do tomorrow" Lucy told her turning around with a big smile on her face. "Of course I won't try to take him from you." Lucy soothed to no affect it probably inflamed the situation.

"Why are you always trying to go after my Gray? Juvia just wants Gray to be hers and no one else's but you are always in the way." Juvia ranted to Lucy.

"Hey Juvia calm down already she wasn't doing any harm." Gray told Juvia. Who had walked after Lucy. "She is right I was only wishing her good luck on her solo mission tomorrow!"

"But Juvia doesn't like it when you go and talk to other people especially girls!" Juvia exploded to Gray. Then she ran off to who knows where.

"I will go find her and bring her back!" Gray called to everyone as he headed after Juvia. Gray looked back over his shoulder and saw Lucy standing looking after him. She looked like she was sad that he was going or about something that Juvia said to her. Why did she say that she wasn't going to try and take him away then go and look at him like that? He thought as he called for Juvia. He finally found her next to a creek crying. "Juvia what are you doing everyone is worried about you come back with me." Gray told her sitting down next to her.

"No, Juvia doesn't want to go back the atmosphere over there it's too suffocating." Juvia sobbed burying her head deeper in her arms.

"Come on we have to go back the guild at least" Gray told her once again trying to calm her down

"Why? So I can see you look with love in your eyes at Lucy and not at Juvia?" Juvia said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. At this Gray just looked down at the ground and did not respond.

"I'm sorry but it's complicated right now." Gray told Juvia as he stood up. "I am going to head back with the others. With that Gray left and Juvia found herself alone. Why is it that Gray only likes Juvia as a friend and then when Juvia tries to convey her feeling Gray doesn't even acknowledge her in the slightest? What is it that Lucy has that Juvia doesn't? Juvia thought angrily as she sat by the river but the water near her was making angry waves as it passed her. She heard a bush rustle near her and she called out "who's there?" there was no answer so she got up and went to investigate.

A little before that, "wipe out Fairy Tail was it? It should be an easy task for you. Oh sure it would be if I knew where they were!" A strange man exclaimed as he wandered through the woods next to Fior. This man's name is Vidaldus Taka. He has the appearance of a rock band member with long black hair that goes to his knees. "If only I could find a little Fairy that is not in the middle of the guild so I have been wandering these woods hoping for a little fairy to grab. Why does Rufus even want one of the Fairy's anyway?" Vidaldus said to himself. Then he heard a "Who's there?" He peered through the bushes and saw the girl he had brainwashed when he worked for Jellal. This is perfect I will get revenge on that brat and her friends for messing up the plan I am way stronger than I was back then he thought as he thought of the best way to attack her. She got up and was walking towards him. I guess heads on will work the best.

"Gray is that you?" Juvia asked into the undergrowth. "I kind of don't want to talk to you anymore." Just then Vidaldus stepped out of the bushes and confronted Juvia.

"Hey little Fairy do you remember me?" He asked he while he rocked a few cords on his guitar.

"No, wait you were from the tower of heaven weren't you?" Juvia said with a spark of recognition in her eyes.

"Bingo and I took over your body that time you remember that also?" He asked her. "My brainwashing abilities have grown stronger and are less likely to be broken now. Why don't I show you what I mean?" He strummed a little on his guitar.

"I don't have time for this 'water slicer'" Juvia yelled and water shot at Vidaldus. But he absorbed it with his hair.

"You also should remember that I can absorb any liquid with my hair but please not alcohol or oils." Vidaldus said to Juvia. Juvia tried to use 'water lock' but he absorbed that also.

"Now for the finale of this little show 'rock of Succubus'!" Vidaldus shouted as he played a loud tune in his guitar.

"AHHHHH what are you doing to me!" Juvia yelled as she was brainwashed by the guitar's tune.

"You will now help me annihilate the pesky Fairy's would you agree?" Vidaldus asked Juvia.

"Those pesky Fairies can go to hell" Juvia yelled. She was now more like a rock band member, her clothes were more reveling plus her attitude had changed dramatically. With this they both walked off into the woods together laughing at the demise of the Fairies that they imagined in their minds.

At Lucy's apartment, "Bye Lucy" Everyone yelled at the same time. By the time Lucy got home to her apartment she was super tired so she took a bath skipped working on her novel for that day and went right to bed. She turned off the lights and got into bed. She rolled over and saw Natsu's face an inch away from hers she screamed and fell out of the bed trying to get away, she got up and turned on the light. "W-what are you doing here!" Lucy yelled to Natsu who also got out of her bed.

"I wanted to wish you good night Lucy." He said getting a little closer.

"Well then come to my door and knock like a normal person." Lucy said backing up.

"But you weren't home when I got here." He said still getting closer to Lucy.

"Then wait outside for me to come home don't just enter someone else's home just because they aren't there you could go to jail for that!" Lucy said as she bumped into a wall. Still Natsu walked closer to Lucy.

"But I love to see your surprised face when you walk in and see that I am here already" Natsu admitted.

"Your reactions are the best." Lucy blushed a little when Natsu said that and he finally closed the gap between him and Lucy since she was up against a wall she couldn't get away. Natsu put his hand next to her head and bent his head so they were eye level. "Lucy can I have a truthful answer to this question?" He asked her

"Uh, sure" Lucy responded. That's great now I can finally get an answer Natsu thought bracing him-self to say it.

"Can I have an answer to my confession?" Natsu asked after a moment of silence.

"Uh well about that I actually don't know my true feelings for you I'm sorry Natsu this is probably not the answer you were looking for." Lucy mumbled avoiding eye contact with Natsu.

"Thank you Lucy that is all I wanted to hear" Natsu said hugging Lucy so she didn't see the single tear that came from his eyes.

"Natsu, could you let go I can't breathe." Lucy choked out. Natsu loosened his grip on her but did not let go until he wiped the tear from his eye. He stood back and looked at Lucy with a forced goofy smile on his face.

"Alright I believe you, I just wanted to say a final goodbye before you leave because the guild is going to be boring while you are gone" Natsu told Lucy.

"Don't worry I will be back before you know it." Lucy reassured him. "Just don't fight with Gray and make Erza mad at you ok? Now I have to get some sleep if I am going to do my job for tomorrow" Lucy said as she walked over to her bed and got in.

"Alright Lucy I will be taking my leave. Just answer one question what kind of job is it?" Natsu asked as he stopped at her door.

"I have to protect this person from anything that might try to bring her harm." Lucy said tiredly as she lay back down and tried to fall asleep. "It is going to pretty easy I think." Lucy said drowsily as Natsu shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at the guild, "Has anyone seen Natsu?" Erza asked everyone.

"No Erza sorry we have not seen him today" everyone she asked told her.

"Where could he be? Now that I look around Gray is not here either" Erza concluded. This is strange usually they are here and ready to go on a job. Maybe Natsu is sulking because Lucy decided to go on a job without him? But what about Gray it is not like him to sulk about stuff like this there has to be something else. Erza thought as she left the guild to go check their houses. They might have gone to Lucy's house even though she is not there. Erza went to Lucy's apartment but no one was there. She checked Gray and Natsu's houses but they weren't there either. This is just weird where could they have gone if they didn't go out on a job? I asked Mira and the Master if they had but they didn't so where are they?

Around the same time, "This is great I will just tag behind Lucy and make sure nothing happens to her." Natsu said to himself as he followed Lucy out on her job.

"Natsu you shouldn't be following her if she sees you she will get mad at you." Happy warned Natsu sleepily as he floated after Natsu.

"But she won't see me and then when the job is over I will get back to the guild before she does and greet her when she gets back" Natsu explained to Happy. "Besides I'm sure that she won't need my help but if she does then I will be right there to lend her a hand discreetly."

"Natsu, you are many things but discreet is not one of them." Happy told him.

"Shush Happy or she will hear you!" Natsu whispered to Happy to shush him. Lucy had stopped on the road and was looking around as if she had heard something. Natsu held his breath hoping she didn't find him. After a minute she shrugged and continued to walk along. She finally reached this beautiful mansion that was on an overgrown side road in the forest that Natsu had never seen before. Wow this place is impressive Natsu thought as he approached the mansion. Lucy stopped at the gate and was calling for someone to let her in. The gates opened and she entered Natsu and Happy flew in over the gates luckily they were not discovered. Lucy was inside the mansion now so Natsu decided to patrol the perimeters to make sure there was nothing dangerous on the outside of the mansion. He was walking around when he smelled something that should not have been there. The smell was coming from behind a bush. Natsu snuck up to the bush and jumped on top of the person behind it.

"Hey Natsu what are you doing here let me go!" The person yelled as Natsu jumped on him.

"Gray! What are YOU doing here?" Natsu asked suspicion flashing in his eyes. "Are you following Lucy also?"

"So what if I am? I can do what I want without having to ask permission from you not like I would ask anything from you flame brain." Gray stated as he got in Natsu's face.

"Oh so you want to go you stalking perverted stripper" Natsu challenged Gray. They started resoling behind the bush; they were making a small ruckus. That is when Happy saw Lucy looking out the window straight at them. Her eyes widened in alarm and immediately turned from the window to come and investigate.

"Natsu, Gray! Stop Lucy has spotted you, and she coming over here right now!" Happy shouted at them trying to warn them. Gray at least heard him.

"What Happy, Lucy saw us already?" Gray asked with surprise. He broke away from Natsu aiming on last punch then ran and hid in a tree 100 yards away. Natsu was in a daze as to why Gray left so fast and yelled with indignation when Happy picked him up and started to fly off with him.

"Happy! What are you doing I was just about to teach that pervert a lesson! Put me down" Natsu yelled to Happy.

"But Natsu I think Lucy saw you and Gray fighting and was coming to see what it was about." Happy told him.

"Oh well then I will have to settle the score with Gray another time. But why would he also follow Lucy on her mission? I mean the only real reason he would…" Natsu trailed off and then his eyes lit up with anger. "He is probably the bad guy in this whole situation and he came here to stop me from helping Lucy." Natsu concluded.

"Natsu, I don't think you get it at all." Happy said. "Just think Natsu, Gray came here probably for the same reason you did because he might have the same feelings that you do for Lucy. Of course he would never admit it." Happy told Natsu.

Now to Lucy, Hmm I thought I just saw someone fighting over here just now? Lucy thought as she looked for the culprits that were making a ruckus in her client's yard. Her orders were to protect the client for the next two days; for she knows very important information that if fallen into the wrong hands could bring harm to many people. I can do this Lucy thought as she made one more scan of the area and when she thought that there was nothing there after all went back into the mantion to wait for more orders from her client. "Umm excuse me?" Lucy asked as she knocked on her client's bedroom door. She wanted to know the clients name for safety purposes.

"Yes what do you want?" A light soothing voice called quietly from inside.

"I just wanted to know your name for safety reasons so that if you have to flee then I can call you" Lucy asked timidly.

"My name is Luna" The woman said. "You may come in if you want I would like to talk to you about the sleeping arrangement for tonight." Luna said waving Lucy to come closer. Luna was small and frail looking. She had the same tint of blond hair and eyes that Lucy has.

"Ok Miss Luna I am pleased to be here" Lucy said bowing to Luna.

"Oh please you don't have to be that formal with me. And you can just call me Luna." Luna told Lucy with a sweet smile.

"Ok Luna, what is the arrangement for tonight?" Lucy asked as she walked a little closer to Luna.

"Well as you know I have very top secret information that needs to be guarded so I was hoping that you could sleep in the same room as me that is why I asked for a female wizard." Luna told Lucy looking up at her shyly. "If you don't want to sleep in here with me then you can sleep in the jointing room." Luna offered.

"No I don't mind sharing rooms." Lucy told her thinking of how Natsu, Gray and Erza always were at her house when she wasn't there. They might even be in her apartment now knowing them she thought.

"There is just one little issue if you sleep in here you will have to share the bed with me." Luna informed Lucy.

"That is ok I don't mind sharing a bed with you" Lucy said politely. That's because Natsu and Erza like to sleep in my bed all the time at sleep overs or just because, Lucy thought suddenly missing her friends a little. Oh well I will see them in a couple of days.

"Well then you can leave for right now I need to get dressed. I will call you when it is your turn." Luna told Lucy as she pushed her out of the door.

"Alright then I will go make sure things are alright outside!" Lucy called as Luna shut the door.

Back at the guild, "Has Natsu and Gray come back yet?" Erza asked everyone who was still there.

"No, Erza we haven't seen them all day." Everyone answered.

"Alright thank you." Erza said as she walked away deep in thought. Where could they have gone? Lucy wasn't here so they probably didn't come for that reason? Wait they might have followed Lucy. At least Natsu might have Gray probably went somewhere else. Erza hurried out of the guild to go get Natsu before he messed up Lucy's mission.

To Gray, "Man that Flame-Brain why is he here? I did think that he would probably come here but that I would bump into him and in this huge garden? It's not as big as the one at Lucy's house but it is still pretty big." Gray said angrily when he was far enough from where Natsu and Gray fought. "I guess I will leave if Natsu is here but I should stay there is not telling what might happen with him here." Gray was at the fence surrounding the mantion.

"Gray from Fairy Tail yes he is a Fairy Tail wizard I must take him out." A creepy voice said behind Gray. Gray turned around to see Juvia standing there.

"Oh Juvia it just you I thought you were someone else." Gray said when he recognized Juvia. "Juvia what are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"I will start fighting Gray now." Juvia said as though Gray didn't even speak.

Back to Natsu, "Hey Happy Lucy is gone now you can put me down." Natsu told Happy after watching Lucy go back into the mansion.

"Aye, where are we going to sleep tonight Natsu?" Happy asked as he put Natsu down.

"Where are you Squinty Eyes?" Natsu was yelling while searching the surrounding areas not hearing a word Happy said.

"I think I can be your opponent" a strange man said as he walked out from behind a tree.

"Hey have I seen you before?" Natsu asked as he got a whiff of the newcomers sent. "Oh you were that guy from the grand magic games!" Natsu stated finally recognizing him. "You use some sort of memory magic."

"That is correct I am Rufus Lore, and I have come to dispose of the one who lives in this house." The man said taking a step forward.

"You are not getting any closer than that!" Natsu yelled jumping at the man he launched himself at Rufus Lore. He tried a wing slash of the fire dragon but Rufus dodged.

"That won't work on me now." Rufus said to Natsu. "I have memorized all of you magic's moves at the games."

"Well then we will have to see about that." Natsu challenged Rufus. Rufus ran at Natsu and used Ice-make hammer combined with air magic that he had memorized from a while ago. It hit Natsu and knocked him back against a tree. "Huh? So you think petty magic like that would work against me? Natsu taunted Rufus. Rufus replied by using doll magic and made the tree grab Natsu.

"What do you think of me now?" Rufus snapped back to Natsu as he had the tree doll start crushing him. But Natsu set the tree on fire and burnt it down. Rufus took a step back when that happened. Natsu came forward and used 'flaming fist of the fire dragon' on Rufus. It knocked him back but Rufus came right back on Natsu with doll magic again and used 'rock doll' to hold Natsu down for a while. Natsu struggled but could not break free and Happy couldn't help him.

Around that time, Luna is a little weird and she looks like me that is so scary Lucy thought as she paced through the mansion's garden looking for any signs of an ambush or what not. Lucy then saw a fight was commencing on the other side of a tree line. She thought that there was someone was trying to break in so she headed to the sight of the fight When Lucy got there she saw Natsu being held by a rock and a man that she thought she would never see again. Lucy stayed half in shadow so that she could take in what was happening but Rufus had already seen her.

"Oh look the main attraction is here at last." Rufus sneered when Lucy came into sight. Lucy saw Natsu and tried to go and help him but Rufus blocked her. She tried to reach for Loki's key but she wasn't fast enough Rufus was already casting the spell on her. "Finally I can complete my mission I have been saving up all of my magical power for you girl." Rufus said as he raised his fingers to his temple. "Say goodbye to the information that you hold so dear to you because you are about to lose it, along with all your memories" Rufus said with a chuckle with that Rufus used an ancient spell called 'amnesia' it hit Lucy right in the face. Natsu yelled out to her and finally broke free of the rock doll and caught Lucy right before she hit the ground. Right at that time Loki came through his gate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 hope you like it I plan on their being at least 15 chapters maybe a little more so for now enjoy!

The next morning, Natsu woke to sunshine shining on his face. He woke up from uneasy sleep. He looked over to Lucy and saw that the swollen part of Lucy's face was turning purple. She needed to get back to the guild so that they could think of what to do for her. If it was any normal magic she should have woken up by now Natsu thought as he looked at her face. He picked her up and was about to leave with Lucy in his arms and Happy coming after them. They had not gotten out of the front door before they heard footsteps and a small voice call out "wait!" Natsu turned and saw Luna hurrying towards him. "Tuna what are you doing?" Natsu asked a little surprised.

"My name is Luna and I am going to come with you because I still need protection." Luna panted when she had finally caught up to Natsu.

"Hmmm fine you can come with me but be warned the guild I am going to is a crazy one." Natsu warned before turning and started walking again.

"That is fine by me I have been in many weird places how long till we get there?" Luna asked as she walked next to Natsu.

"About noon we will be there before dark but we have to keep walking for now." Natsu said as they walked through the woods headed for the guild. They walked in silence for a while until they were walking through the town. That is when Natsu noticed that Luna was getting fidgety. "Say Luny what is wrong you are moving closer now that there is more people around. Could it be that you have not been around very many people in your life?" Natsu asked as they walked down the street.

"My name is not Luny. It's Luna" Luna stated as they walked along. People stopped and stared for a moment at Natsu with Lucy in his arms who clearly was not moving. Before Luna could answer a voice called out to Natsu.

"Natsu what is wrong with Lucy? Will she be ok?" A shop owner asked who has talked to Lucy and the gang a lot in the past after they returned from missions they liked to go to the shop after missions to eat and the owner liked to hear what they were doing with themselves.

"It's alright she was hit with some magic but she should be fine I just have to take her back to the guild right now." Natsu assured the store keeper more than he did himself.

"Alright Natsu you guys all come into my shop next time you all go on a mission." The storekeeper shouted as Natsu carried on walking to the guild.

"Wow you are popular with this town" Luna said as she walked with Natsu she was a little more at ease but still had some tension as she looked around.

"Yeah Fairy Tail is the number one guild in this town. But right now we need to get Lucy back to the guild to be treated. Here we are welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy for the time being any way." Natsu said as he walked into the guild. Natsu walked in before Luna could protest that he called her the wrong name. "Everyone I need your help Lucy got hurt while out on her job yesterday and she hasn't woken up yet!" Natsu called into the guild. The first person to come and meet Natsu was Mira-Jane.

"Natsu what happened to Lucy?" Mira asked as she followed Natsu to the infirmary they have at the guild.

"She got hit in the face with some really powerful magic while trying to protect Luna, who is her client she came with me here." Natsu explained to Mira as he laid Lucy down in one of the beds in the infirmary.

"I understand Natsu I will go get the Master and we will see what we can do for Lucy" Mira said as she headed for the Master's office.

Back with Luna, the one called Natsu disappeared somewhere in the guild. I am all alone out here and no one seems to be here. Natsu did say that no one is really here at this time of day because they are all out on jobs. But still I don't know if I should go in or follow Natsu he seemed pretty upset when he walked in and that beautiful woman went with him. They are probably talking about personal stuff I don't want to intrude. But I am glade that the girl named Lucy got hit with the magic and not me that was a pretty powerful spell. Luna thought as she looked around the inside if the guild taking in every detail. Then she saw a man walking into the guild from the back. Must be one of the members' Luna thought, just then the man saw her and started to walk over to her.

"Hey there young lady what can we do for you?" The man asked Luna. "Do you need a job done? Or do you want to join our guild?"

"Umm I came with the member named Natsu. And I don't want to join your guild." Luna mumbled back to the strange man.

"Natsu! He is finally back?" The man shouted "Hey everyone Natsu finally came back someone better find Erza." The few other people that were there came into the main hall.

"What! Natsu?" A woman said holding a giant barrel and smelled of alcohol. Do all the wizards get drunk at this time of the morning?

"Erza is going to thrash Natsu for leaving without a trace. Even if it was for two days" A man with a pipe said as he sat down at a nearby table then spotted Luna. "Hey who are you young lady?"

"I am Luna. I came here with Natsu and the girl named Lucy." Luna told the man kind of shy.

"Well hi Luna I am Wakaba what do you mean with Lucy? She is out on a solo job" Wakaba told Luna puzzled.

"Yeah she was I was her client she was supposed to protect me from harm, but these guys came Natsu who apparently followed Lucy was fighting with them. Then Lucy ran to the fight, one of the guys mistook Lucy for me and hit her right in the face with some sort of magic and she has been out cold ever since. I came along because those guys could come back and the job is not finished Natsu said that he would finish the job in place of Lucy" Luna explained to Wakaba.

"Where is Lucy now?" He asked with concern on his face.

"Natsu and some woman with white hair took her into that room right over there." Luna pointed out the room. Just then Mira came running out and ran to the master's office and knocked on the door telling the Mater to come quickly to the infirmary. An old man probably the Master came out and the woman and old man ran over to the room with Lucy in it.

"The woman you were talking about is Mira-Jane she is very nice and the bar tender here. The room they took Lucy to is the infirmary for the guild since so many of us come back from jobs injured to some degree." Wakaba told Luna.

"Hey Wakaba who's the girl" The man who originally saw Luna asked as he walked over.

"Oh Marco this is Luna she is the client of Lucy's" Wakaba told Marco.

"Oh well nice to meet you Luna do you want anything to eat?" Marco asked.

"No thank you I ate right before leaving my mantion" Luna said to Marco.

"Alright then just make yourself at home here for the time being then" Marco told Luna and then walked away to talk to some other members. Luna sat down at a table by herself and got deep in thought.

Back to Natsu, Mira left to go get the Master and returned shortly. Natsu was surprised that the First Master was with him.

"Hey first what are you doing here?" Natsu asked First.

"I was talking to the current Master" First replied simply. She turned to Lucy and asked "Do you know what kind of magic hit her?"

"No, but the guy can use memory magic so it could have been any type of magic." Natsu answered.

"Who was it?" the Master asked.

"It was the Rufus guy from the Grand Magic Games from Saber tooth" Natsu told them.

"Him, hmm I think I know what type of magic it was but Natsu do you remember the name of the spell he used?" Master asked

"Oh I kind of do it sounded like anesa." Natsu said trying to remember.

"You mean amnesia?" First said with surprise and then fear.

"Yeah that was it how did you know First?" Natsu asked a little puzzled.

"I have seen that spell cast once before and the caster can only cast it once in their life and only a memory maker wizard can even cast it" First explained. "Just like the name suggests it induces amnesia on the receiver of the spell."

"What do you mean this can't be true!" Natsu exclaimed when the First was done talking.

"I am afraid that it is true when Lucy wakes up she will remember nothing not you, or her friends, her magic, and who she is. She will lose her past and all that you and everyone has done with her" First told Natsu sadly. "There is a slim chance that she might regain her memories but it might not happen for years."

"Then I will not give up" Natsu said with determination. Just then Gray came in with a bunch of wounds and burns all over him.

"Gray what happened to you?" Mira asked jumping up.

"Juvia has been brain washed by that guy we met when we went to fight Jellal at the tower of heaven." Gray said as he sat on a bed and Mira started to tend his wounds. Gray saw Lucy laying on one of the other beds and stood up abruptly. "What happened to Lucy?" He asked.

"She got hit with a powerful spell in the face and that magic made her lose all of her memories she will remember no one when she wakes up." Master informed Gray. "Wait you said Juvia has been brain washed by someone you have fought before?"

"Yeah some rock and roll guy." Gray told the Master.

"How ironic Lucy was also hit by someone you personally should remember you fought him in one of the games at the Grand Magic Games he's named Rufus." Master told Gray "He is a memory maker wizard and he is the one who did this to Lucy."

"No way maybe the rock guy and Rufus are working together." Gray concluded. "So wait Lucy has lost all of her memories and will not remember who any of us are?" Gray asked.

"Yes that is the sad thing about the spell that hit her we don't even know when she will wake up. It could be anywhere from a days to weeks and in rare cases years." The Master said grimly.

"I cannot believe this is happening right now." Gray said as he put his head in his hands and just sat there. "I didn't even get tell her." He whispered but Natsu with his extra good hearing just barely caught.

"Oh yeah Natsu who is that young woman that came here with you?" Master asked Natsu who had been looking at Lucy.

"She is the client that Lucy was supposed to protect from the people who did this to her. Come to think of it I think this spell was meant for the client but they mistook Lucy for Tuna that's the client's name." Natsu told them.

"Tuna? I don't think that is right. But that might be true they have some of the same facial features. If you see them from a far and in shadow you could think they were the same." Mira inferred. Just then Erza burst into the room.

"I hear that Natsu came back" Erza shouted as looked around the room. "Am I intruding on something?"

"Erza you are back from looking for Natsu?" Master said as he motioned Erza to come closer.

"Yeah I saw Romeo and he told me that he saw Natsu heading to the guild. Who is that girl that is out in the main hall?" Erza asked everyone.

"Natsu said that her name is Tuna but I don't believe it he probably forgot as usual." Mira said.

"Well that can wait until later so what are we going to do about Lucy?" Erza said turning to the Master. "There must be something that we can do."

"No there is nothing right now that we can do except look over her and monitor her condition and make sure it doesn't get any worse." Master told Erza. "And she shouldn't be moved any more she can only take so much she needs to rest for now."

"Understood Master I will go tell the rest of the guild." She said as she turned to walk out of the infirmary.

"No Erza I will do that myself it is my duty as a parent." The Master told Erza as he walked past her. Out on the main hall a lot people had come back from their jobs and were making a ruckus as usual. They stopped as looked up as Master got up on the stage. "Everyone listen very well to what I am going to tell you and pass it on to the ones who are not here right now." He paused. "Lucy has been hit with an ancient spell called 'Amnesia' while out on a job it has erased all of her memories and there is a very small chance that she will ever remember all of them." Shocked gasps came out at this part of the story. Master waited until they quieted down before continuing. "That is not all Juvia has been brainwashed by someone who some of us have fought before. Along with the person who has hurt Lucy his name is Rufus he was in the Grand Magic Games." I just want you all to be on your guard I hope they won't try to hurt any more of my children but we cannot be too careful and when Lucy wakes up we will make her feel welcome here again. In the mean time we will search for Juvia and the person controlling her." Master ended his speech to loud cheers from the rest of the guild.

"Um… What about me?" A small voice called from somewhere in the crowd.

"Who was that?" Master asked "Please come forward." Luna stepped forward to the front of the crowd timidly.

"Who are you? And what is your name?" the Master asked hoping down from the stage and stopped in front of Luna.

"I am Luna the client that Lucy was doing a job for. The people who did this to her were after me." Luna told the Master.

"Hmm… if they are capable of this then you better stay here but why are they after you in the first place?" Master asked Luna. "Are you willing to tell me what it is that they want?" the Master asked

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the night but that is a private matter." Luna told the master.

"I see I can understand that, you have the protection of Fairy Tail for now." Master told Luna

"And for that I am grateful" Luna said bowing her head to the Master. With that the Master walked back to his office where Erza was waiting to talk to him. They spoke a little then headed in side to talk.

One week later, Natsu was sitting next to Lucy waiting for her to wake up Gray was there too standing at the foot of her bed. Lucy had been unconscious for a week now. Both Gray and Natsu were not on very good terms right now.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days earlier… I have to do it now or I will never do it Gray thought as he walked up to Natsu in the guild. "Natsu I have to talk to you right now come with me" Gray said as he started to pull Natsu away from the others.

"Gray! What do you want? Where are you taking me?" Natsu asked as he broke free of Gray's grip.

"Let's make it a fair fight this time" Gray told Natsu as he faced him.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked puzzled.

"The fight for Lucy let's make it a fair fight this time. I know that you confessed to her before but maybe I want to this time." Gray told Natsu.

"What are you talking about Gray? You can't like Lucy when Juvia obviously adores you" Natsu said back to him.

"I know that but I don't like Juvia any more than a friend the person that I love is Lucy and I will not lose her to likes of you a second time." Gray stated to Natsu getting in his face.

"Alright I accept your challenge the first one to have Lucy fall for them is the winner." Natsu challenged Gray.

"Alright then it's agreed." Gray said.

"Fine, I don't like it but I guess I could beat you at this also but don't say anything to Lucy about this deal." Natsu told Gray. Movement in the room made Gray come back to the present. He walked forward to the other side of Lucy's bed. One of her eye lids twitched then a finger, then an arm. Finally she opened her eyes.

Where am I? Lucy thought as she opened her eyes. Who are those two guys I am sure I have never met them before but they look friendly enough. But the question is who am I? Lucy sat up slowly that is when she saw that two strange men that were in the room with her. Who are they and why is one of them shirtless? Is he going to do something to me? "WH-who are you are why are you here?" Lucy asked timidly."

"We are your friends from before" The shirtless man told her.

"How do I know that you are not here to do things to me?" Lucy asked "Why are you shirtless it is very creepy."

"I am always shirtless you will get used to it." The man said. "I have to go get the master now." With that the shirtless man left. Lucy was left in the room with the other man who was not much more cover than the first all he had on was an open vest and a scarf. And he had really pink spiky hair.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked tensely. "Are you with the other man?"

"Yes I am but that is not the point you have lost your memories we are here to help you and get back to yourself." The pink haired man told Lucy.

"No you are not I don't want to stay here any longer I have to go before something bad happens to me. Lucy tried to get out of the bed. Natsu reached forward to grab Lucy.

"Lucy it is alright we are your friends we are only…" Natsu never got to finish.

"Get away from me!" Lucy screamed and slapped Natsu across the face. Natsu moved back so he wouldn't get slapped again.

"Lucy please stay here we are not trying to hurt you. You lost your memories in a battle and we are going to try and help you to get better." Natsu tried to explain. Natsu got up and stood in front of the door so that Lucy could not leave before the master got there.

"No you are not and my name is NOT Lucy it's…" Lucy trailed off trying to remember her real name so she could tell of this guy and leave. But where would she go? She couldn't even remember where she lived or how to get there. "So you say you are my friends?" Lucy asked finally. "Then why won't you let me leave? Why are you keeping me here I need to get out of here you guys are crazy" Lucy told Natsu. Throwing back the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, you can't leave yet there still is one more person you need to talk to before you can leave if you really want to." Natsu told Lucy. "I don't like forcing my friends to do things but you are going to stay here if I have anything to say about it. Just then the door opened and hit Natsu in the back pushing him forward.

"Hey what is the big ide… Oh it's you master" Natsu said when he regained his balance. He had almost punched the Master

"Natsu what were you doing standing so close to the door!" The master replied to Natsu. Not seeing the Natsu almost hit him.

"Lucy was trying to leave before you got here so I had to keep her here. Be careful Master she is violent and is not trusting of us right now." Natsu warned as the Master walked toward Lucy.

"I am not violent and my name is NOT Lucy" Lucy yelled back at Natsu. "What do you want any way?"

"I am here to talk to you Lucy about what we are going to do now that you are awake." Matsu told Lucy. "The rest of you can leave for now I don't want too many people to be in here right now we need to talk." Master told everyone else.

"But…" Gray began but was cut off by the master.

"Go now I will call you when we are done." Master ordered them. Natsu and the rest left reluctantly.

"Try to calm down and listen to what I am going to say to you. You can believe me if you want or not." The Master began to Lucy.

"I am not going to get out of here any other way am I?" Lucy said finally giving into what the Master was saying. "Fine I will listen but I will not stay here after I need to go."

"Go? Go were?" The Master asked puzzled.

"I don't know where but I know I have to go somewhere important." Lucy told the Master.

"Well, then you listen to me and then you can go where ever you want to go." Master told Lucy again.

"Please come sit down I promise that I will not hurt you."

"Well I guess but I am sitting over here." Lucy said reluctantly sitting as far away as she could from the Master.

"You don't have to sit on the other side of the room." Master stated. "Whatever do what you like. Now I will tell you who you were before the accident where you lost your memories. You might be surprised at what I am about to say."

"Good then you can tell me that I am not this Lucy person that the pink haired guy was talking about." Lucy told the Master.

"Well about that your name is Lucy, its Lucy Heartfilia." Master answered.

"What! You mean to say that my name is actually Lucy?" Lucy exclaimed. "Then that Natsu was right"

"Yes he was right. He was your best friend before the accident." Master explained. "Is there anything else that you would like to know?"

"Did I belong here?" Lucy asked looking at the Master.

"Yes you did and still do belong here if you want to stay here." The Master told Lucy.

"I don't know if I am but this place seems pretty noisy but welcoming at the same time." Lucy thought out loud. "But I still have to go somewhere" Lucy said to the Master.

"Then we will welcome you when you get back" Master told Lucy. "But at least go and see your apartment. Change your clothes get cleaned up before you go I am sure some of your old friends would love to take you there." Master told Lucy as he got up started to walk to the door. He stopped with his hand on the door knob and added "But also you might be bombarded when you leave this room."

"Thank you Master. I think I will be able to do this now." Lucy told the Master feeling a little calmer than when she had first woke up.

"Well then if you need to ask me anything else my door is always open." Master said then opened the door and left. Well I guess I need to apologize to Natsu for not believing him. He probably knows the way to my apartment. I really want to see where I lived before all of this But I guess I still live there Lucy thought as she walked over to the door. She put her hand on the door knob took a big breath and opened the door. Lucy walked out into the guild. Everyone was looked like they were all having a great time.

"Oh Lucy you came out are you ok? What did the Master have to say?" Lucy looked over to where the voice had come from and it was Natsu.

"Oh he just told me things from before and answered some of my questions that I had. Sorry for not believing you about Lucy being my name" Lucy told Natsu shyly. She did not like that she had to apologize to him right off the bat.

"It is all right Lucy. I kind of forgot that you would have forgotten everything about us when you woke up." Natsu said to Lucy.

"Master also said that you would show me the apartment that I live at?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Oh really well then of course I will take you there. Let's leave right now before you are swarmed." Natsu said looking to see if anyone noticed that Lucy was awake. They started to walk to the guild doors when a voice sounded behind them.

"Hey Lu-Chan you are finally awake!" Lucy turned around and saw a girl with short blue hair walking up to her.

"Lu-Chan are you also my friend?" Lucy asked the girl.

"Yes! I am Levy Mcgarden we were best friends." Levy told Lucy.

"Well then nice to meet you Levy." Lucy said with a smile. Suddenly Levy hugged Lucy.

"I am so glad that you came back I was worried about you." Levy whispered so only Lucy heard it but Natsu heard also but didn't comment.

"Thank you I am glad that I had…or rather have such good friends." Lucy told Levy when the hug was over. With that Lucy and Natsu left the guild and headed to her apartment. When they got to Lucy's apartment Natsu opened up the door and walked in like he had been there many times before. Lucy slowly walked looking all around the room.

"Wow this is a very nice house." Lucy said to herself as she walked around and looked at all of the things that were in her room.

"Lucy what are you looking at?" Natsu said as he flopped down on her bed like he always belonged there. Meanwhile Lucy was looking at a doll with light brown almost blonde hair and a simple dress on. She thought it was a very cute doll and wondered where she had acquired the doll.

"Hey, Natsu do you know where did I get this doll from?" Lucy asked Natsu. She walked over and showed him the doll.

"Oh that doll you got it from your dad when you were little." Natsu told Lucy.

"Do you know what the name of the doll is?" Lucy asked next.

"Hmm… I think it started with an M" Natsu thought. "Was it marshal? No it was michil? Oh I remember it was Michel." Natsu told Lucy when he remembered.

"Michel that sounds like a nice name but what happened to my dad?" Lucy said while looking at the doll. She sat down next to Natsu she wanted to find out some of the things that had happened to her before the accident.

"Well after the 7 year gap that we were in… We came and he had already I am sorry to say but Lucy he is dead." Natsu finally told Lucy. Lucy just stared at him in shock. No this can't be my dad is already dead? Lucy thought.

"What about my mother?" Lucy asked next.

"Well I never met her but she sounded like a nice woman to be around but unfortunately she is also died she died when you were little" Natsu responded looking a little concerned for Lucy.

"Really, They are both gone? Then I guess I can go to see their graves." Lucy said putting the doll back on the desk. "Can you take me there after I am done here?" She asked.

"Uh sure but are you Sure you want to go there?" Natsu asked walking up to Lucy.

"Yes I want to tell them in some form what has happened and even though I cannot remember them that I am still here." Lucy told Natsu. "It's funny how things can change in the blink of an eye." Lucy was looking at some pictures that were on the window sill next to her bed. Then she went and looked at some books on the book shelf. "Did I like to read a lot" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Yeah you seemed to be reading all the time. You would also discuss books with Levy and what not." Natsu responded. "Are you ready to visit your parents?"

"Yes I am ready to now." Lucy said as she walked to the door.

"Ok then let me get Happy from the guild and we will go." Natsu said over his shoulder as he led the way out of the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

At the guild in the Master's office, "Master we have not been able to find any trace of Juvia or the people who attacked Lucy and Natsu that day. We have no idea where they could be hiding." Erza told the Master.

"This is not very promising. We must find Juvia and get her back here where she belongs." Master said from where he sat on his desk.

"But we have looked everywhere at Luna's mantion and we have found no clues." Gray told the Master. "Actually now that I think about it she never came back from when we stopped to rest on the way back from the job we went on the night before Lucy went on her solo mission." Gray said thoughtfully. Everyone else stopped and looked at him.

"Gray why didn't you saw this EARLIER? It would have helped us." Erza said angrily to Gray.

"Hey I only thought of it just now so don't get mad at me" Gray told Erza raising his hands admitting defeat he did not want to fight with Erza now.

"Fine but then we need to get to that exact place Gray take us there I remember where we were when Juvia got made but we need to know where you found her after she left the rest of the group." Erza told Gray.

"Alright let's leave right now. Who are we going to take with us?" Gray asked? "Wakaba, Macao, Levy and her team, or Freed and his group we will have to choose Erza" Gray asked Erza.

"I think that you should take them all with you" Master said as Erza turned to leave.

"Master wouldn't that be too many people out there?" Erza asked turning to the master.

"No, more people would be the best because then you could cover a wider area. But it is up to you to call the shots you are in charge of finding Juvia. It was only a suggestion you don't have to follow it." Master suggested as he got off his desk to pace around the room before stopping in front of Erza. "So what's it going to be?"

"I will take everyone with us on the search party." Erza announced closing her eyes and turning to the door.

"That is great Erza glad you made your…" Master exclaimed happily then Erza cut him off.

"Of course everyone means you also Master you will have to go with us and help look for Juvia also." Erza told the master a smirk on her face. With that she left the Master's office to tell everyone who was going on the search party for Juvia. There had been at least one every day that week since Gray got attacked by her.

"Damn brat always twisting my words so that they agents me instead of for me she is too smart for her own good that one." The master ranted after Erza had gone.

"But you do know that she will probably be the one who will find out what happened to Juvia first. Makarov you know it deep down but you will never admit it but it is true right?" Mavis asked the Master as she got down from where she had been silently watching the scene unfold.

"Darn right she's smart but she will need help with this fight" Makarov told the first. Master went to the door. "Well I guess it is time to go and save one of my children who has been taken from me." Master told the first with a serious look on his face. Mavis just laughed lightly after the door was shut and flew off to do a search of her own.

Back to Lucy and Natsu, "Hey Lucy are you sure you want to go here?" Happy asked as they walked to her parents graves.

"Yeah I want them to rest easy so to speak that their daughter is alright. I feel that is the right thing to do." Lucy replied. They were now in front of their graves. Lucy bent down and whispered a little prayer for them. "Thank you for taking care of me. I hope you can rest easy now."

"Say Lucy it's getting late do you want to get anything to eat?" Natsu asked after a while.

"Alright I guess let's go then. I hope I paid my respects right to my parents." Lucy fretted as they walked away from their graves.

"I am sure that it is fine we need to get your strength up also you haven't eaten for a whole week. You missed out on so much." Natsu said trying to cheer up Lucy.

"Alright then where do you want to go?" Lucy asked Natsu. They were walking through town and looking at the restaurants that they could eat at.

"How about we eat here? You always loved to eat here." Natsu told Lucy pointing to little restaurant.

"Alright then let's eat there I am starving." Lucy announced as they walked toward the restaurant.

"Lucy is that you? You are finally all better?" A voice exclaimed behind them. Lucy and Natsu tuned around and say the store keeper who had seen Natsu carry Lucy through town the day she lost her memories.

"Yeah it's me I guess but who are you?" Lucy asked the store keeper. The store keeper got a shocked look on his face at the question.

"You don't remember me? You must have hit your head or something." He said to himself. Lucy now was looking with sorrow at the old shop keeper.

"No I am sorry I lost my memories. But is this your shop? It is very lovely." Lucy told the old man.

"Thank you at least you have not forgot how to be polite" The old shop keeper said. "Do you guys want to come in and have a bite to eat?" He asked them.

"Yes please we were going to eat here originally but now that you asked us that sealed the deal" Natsu answered quickly. They all went inside and had a great time recalling things that had happened and laughing. Lucy felt just slightly out of place since she could not remember with them but all the stories had her in it so she was happy that she lived such an exciting life. But she felt like there was one thing that was missing. There was something out of place that had not made itself clear like someone or something was missing though all of this. What that was she did not know.


	7. Chapter 7

Now with Erza and the search party, "Hey have you guys found anything over there?" Erza asked as they searched the place the Juvia was last seen.

"No Erza we haven't there is nothing here…wait are these footprints?" Droy asked as he looked at something in the dirt. Erza immediately ran over and push him out of the way.

"Yes Droy that is a footprint and it seems that there are two sets let's follow them and see where they lead" Erza announced as she started to follow the tracks into the heart of the woods. They followed the track to some abandoned buildings that used to be the headquarters to. Erza went in first to see what was inside while everyone else stayed at the door looking in.

"Well it looks like everyone came to the party." A voice sounded in the building. Erza looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Show yourself you coward or think that we are too weak to take you on?" Erza shouted into the shadows.

"Oh Erza if only you knew the half of it. But then what would any of you be without your precious master?" the voice taunted. Suddenly the master was reviled in what looked like Juvia's 'water lock' he was unconscious though. "Do not worries he is still alive but only just if you win he will be spared BUT only if you win." The voice continued. Erza was able to put a name to the voice.

"Juvia! Why are you doing this don't you miss Fairy Tail and the master has been so nice to you" Erza tried to plead to Juvia but it did not work because of the magic spell that was put on her.

"I do not know of that name but you and your little master will all go to hell" Juvia yelled as she jumped down into the light. Erza got ready to fight but re-quipping into sea empress armor.

"So be it Juvia if you will not listen to reason then maybe you will listen to the sword." Erza said to Juvia. "I really did not want to have to do this to your but if it will get you and the master back safely then I will do it." Juvia and Erza jumped for each other. There was a tough battle where Juvia got beaten back but would not give up she landed some heavy blows on Erza and Erza got heavily wounded but she would not let anyone help her until she was defeated only then could they help her. So all they could do is give her emotional support from the side lines and wish that she would win this tough battle like she always does. After an intense battle both Erza and Juvia were breathing hard but neither would back down.

"Juvia when did you get so strong" Erza asked before the battle continued. She was about to go forward but then Juvia lunged for Erza's leg and severely injured it. Erza fell to the floor her leg unable to support her. Juvia was going in for the final blow but was blocked by an ice shield. Gray had finally got there and saved Erza just in time. "Gray what took you so long?"

"Sorry Erza I had bumped into some old friends." Gray apologized. He motioned for a couple of people to come forward to help Erza get up and out of there as well as the master. Erza turned and saw who they were and her jaw dropped. There stood Meredy and Jellal. Jellal came to see if she was alright and to give first aid. Meredy went to get the master since her magic would be the best to use to get the master without hurting him.

"Jellal how are you here?" Erza asked in astonishment. Jellal was just about done setting her leg and looked up.

"We walked here of course how else do you think we got here?" He told her only half joking. Erza got mad at him for that she punched him on the arm.

"No! I mean why are you here? What were you doing so close to this town?" Erza asked as Jellal helped her up and they started to limp toward the door. For them time for just that moment had slowed down and Erza had almost totally forgotten where she was and before Jellal could answer Gray came flying past them.

"I have to back and help him!" Erza yelled trying to walk on her own to help Gray. Jellal immediately tried to grab her. Her leg gave out like Jellal knew it would but he caught her before she fell down.

"Easy now you are in no condition to be fighting right now" Jellal told her as he set her down out of the way of fighting. "Please Erza take care of yourself for once I will go back and help Gray." Erza had no choice but to except however much she hated the idea.

"Fine but you better not get hurt or I will never forgive you" Erza agreed reluctantly.

"Don't worry about me I will be fine!" Jellal told her he started to go then turned and hugged Erza really quick before joining in the battle. Gray was trying to talk to Juvia to make her snap out of it.

"Juvia come on I know you are in there come out we all know that you want to go home with all of us. You love Fairy Tail and they will never give up on you, you know this so fight for yourself. Take back your body you are not going to let someone else use your body are you?" Gray was shouting to Juvia.

"What non-sense are you spouting? I will never lose control of this hot body and none of you can stop me. You are all going to go to hell one by one. And I am going to be stating with you" Juvia yelled at Gray as she tried to use 'water lock' on his but he froze it and broke free. Just then Jellal came up to Gray side.

"Thought you could use a little help with this one Gray" He told Gray as they dodged Juvia's attacks.

"What we need to do is get through to the real Juvia that is how she got back the first time." Gray explained to Jellal.

"I feel like I have seen this somewhere before" Jellal said trying to think where he had seen it. Then it hit him that he had hired the guy who had done this to this woman the first time. Wow that was such a long time ago. Now how did he control her again? "Stay here and keep her busy I have something to take care of." Jellal told Gray patting him on the shoulder as he ran toward the door was. Erza blocked the door by crawling over and sitting right in front of the door way.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked with a hard expression on her face. She was not going to let him leave without an explanation.

"I am going to go defeat the guy that is controlling her. If I can defeat him then she will automatically get freed from the hypnotism." Jellal explained quickly worried that Gray might get fatally wounded in the time that he was delaying here. "I need to go now please let me pass." Erza pondered this for a moment.

"Fine go but promise me that you will come back and I will not do anything reckless." Erza bargained to Jellal. He saw what she was trying to do.

"Alright fine I promise to come back in one piece." Jellal promised and Erza moved out of the way and Jellal then ran out of the abandoned building to where it was quieter and listened very intently he even closed his eyes so that nothing would distract him. 'Where are you?'" He thought then he heard it. It was very faint but he heard it he opened his eyes and started to follow the sound to where it came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter helped me stop hating Juvia and tentatively like her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while I have been working on another fanfic that I will post here also. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry that it is so short the next one is going to be longer I promise.
> 
> Note: I will also be fixing and replacing chapters. There are some mistakes in some of the chapters and I will be fixing them some from now. So if you see a mistake please tell me and I will fix it. Please review thank you.

Back to Erza, She was sitting there watching Jellal's back retreat down the hall way. 'I'm sorry but I am going to have to break this promise' Erza thought then used her sword to lean on while she tried to fight with a sword in her other hand. The stumbled forward a bit that brought her back to Gray's side.

"Erza what are you doing your hurt and need to rest!" Gray yelled as he dogged Juvia who was trying to burn him with her water as she flew around the room as a jet of water. Erza was hit and was knocked off her feet but she struggled back up to face Juvia.

"Juvia come on I know you better than this you would never do this especially to Gray you love him right?" Erza yelled to Juvia as she flew around before she would attack again. Erza had noticed a pattern in Juvia's attacks she would always hit the same place twice in a row then try somewhere different. With this she was ready for her next attack and knocked her down. "Juvia fight you can do it you have to try you are hurting the one that you love." Ezra told Juvia again knowing that he was her strong and weak point. "Gray don't just stand there do something she should listen to you just do something." Erza addressed Gray and pushed him towards Juvia. Even though she is injured she could still push people pretty hard and Gray stumbled forward and fell onto to Juvia. She immediately tried to push him off but he wrapped his arm around her in a hug.

"Let go of me I will not stand for this you are nothing more than an enemy and I will destroy you!" Juvia screeched but Gray had heard it even if it was faint he had heard Juvia's voice the real Juvia.

"Come on Juvia you can do it fight! We are all waiting for you here we all love you and want you here so please come back. I need you" He whispered into her ear. The evil Juvia's squirming had lessened. Instead she started talking to the real Juvia.

"What are you trying to do? You will not escape ever I am in charge of this body. I will not lose it to the likes of you!" She yelled that ment that Juvia was trying to come back to them. Everyone started to yell for her to come back.

"Come on Juvia! You can do it Juvia! We all want you to come back Juvia! Yeah Gray has been sooo depressed while you were gone!" They yelled Gray got mad with the last one though and let go of Juvia to turn and confront who had said that.

"I was not worried yes a little but not depressed I don't get depressed" He yelled at them. "And I will beat anyone who says that I do." Then he felt a hand grab his. He looked down and there was Juvis the real one. She was blushing but had a giant smile on her face.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is so glad that you helped her to get back" She told his as she hugged him. Gray got and irritated look on his face.

"Yeah well that was the only to get you back to us right? We can't just abandon one of our family because we are Fairy Tail" Gray yelled at the end and everyone yelled together and pumped their fists up in the air. But then Juvia fell limply aganst Gray. He looked at her and was worried that somethig was wrong. "Juvia? Juvia! are you ok? We will get you back to the guild and then you will be alright please be alright we just got you back! Everyone was now worried for Juvia. Someone grabbed the master who was concious and just had some minor cuts. They told him what happened while he was stuck in Juvia's water lock. He looked over at Juvia on Gray's back.

"I don't like having my children get hurt we better take her back to the guild quick we dont have time to lose." Was all he said as he swept out of the building and into the forest towards the guild. Everyone else followed Elfman was trying to support Er4za but it was more or less not working she continued to try and walk by herself claiming that she did not need any help. But half way to town she was leaning heavily on Elfman she was limping pretty bad. They entered the guild and Luna came running up to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Now we are going to check up on Luna…

ONE WEEK EARLIER

"Thank you all for letting me stay here while I am here." I thanked the girls in the dorm. I had been taken to an all-girl dorm not far from the 'guild' it was very cute and friendly. The girls with me I think their names were Lisanna, Erza, and Levy. I was going to be staying with Erza since she had the most room for someone to stay with her.

"I am just glad that you chose to stay shall we get you settled in?" Erza asked as she unlocked a door. She opened it and there was a cute little room with a bed and a small dresser. Erza walked into the room and motioned me inside with her. "I made this room for when Lucy would come over and spend the night so she didn't have to sleep on the floor." Erza walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and patted the place next to her for Luna to come and sit with her.

"Thank you for having me in your lovely home" I thanked Erza and bowed politly to her. Erza looked uncomfortable at having me bow to her.

"You don't have to bow. We are friends right?" Erza told her as I took a seat next to Erza on the bed. "So do you want me to help you get settled?" Erza reached for one of the bags that I had put down on the floor. I stood up and grabbed it before she could grab it though.

"No its fine I can do it myself thank you" I told Erza quickly. "You don't need to do anything at all." Erza looked a little confused but she let me have my own secrecy since we had just met she might not feel comfortable around me yet.

"Alright just tell me if you need any help I am just going to go and make us some dinner then I will call you when it is ready." Erza told me as got up and left the room shutting the door behind her. I sat down on the bed when Erza was gone and her footsteps were gone from the hall. I picked up the bag and set it on the bed and carefully unzipped it. I then took out an orb like object it was my recording lacrima. I turned it on with a little of my magic and it turned on. I watched what was recorded in the lacrima she stopped it at one part where someone who looked just like Erza was shown in the lacrima.

"I thought so. This is that woman then she should be of help to me." I whispered to myself as I stared at Erza in the lacrima the image was Erza running from something off the screen. She was looking over her shoulder frozen in the pose until Luna un-paused the lacrima. Then she turned fully around and faced a woman who had only one sword and was in a yakata with flower petals floating down around her. Erza would re-quip but the armor would get broken with an almost non-excitant flick of the other woman's sword. Luna turned the lacrima off and put it carefully back into her bag and put the whole thing under the bed. She would watch the whole thing latter to see if she could recognize any more of the people from it. She knew that Lucy and the one named Natsu were in it also but there were more people she had yet to meet that she saw were in there. Luna then unpacked the rest of her bags witch were mostly clothes and a couple of things from her mansion that she took with her. She walked out of the little room and went into the kitchen. Erza was making a stew of some sort.

"Hey Luna I hope that you like chicken stew cause that is what we are having for today" Erza told me without turning around or stopping from her stirring. Luna just stood there and looked at Erza dressed up in a chief's outfit. 'Why is she wearing such weird clothing?' I thought then Erza turned around to face her. "Hey Luna could you get some bowls for us out of the cabinet over there please? The stew is going to be ready in a few minutes." Erza pointed to a nice cabinet with her spoon. I looked over at it.

"Alright I will get the bowls do you have any spoons?" I asked as I walked over to the cabinet and opened one of the doors.

"There are some in that drawer" Erza told me pointing at a drawer with her spoon.

"Thanks I will get us some spoons also" I announced for no real reason I always do that at the mantion so it became a habit an embarrassing one. There were very nice bowls in the cabinet I picked out two of then then went to the drawer that Erza had pointed out and got two spoons. I set them on the table and then went back to Erza to see if she needed anything else. "Can I help you with anything else?" Erza had gone back to stirring the stew it was smelling delicious and my stomach was growling loudly to my embarrassment.

"No there is nothing that you need to do just get us some water to drink while we eat then you can wait at the table I will bring the stew in there and then we can eat." Erza told me also pointing to a shelf with her spoon where there were some cups. I grabbed two cups filled them with water then took them to the table and sat down in front of one of the bowls. 'The more I look at her the more I am curtain that she is the girl that was there at the tower of heaven all those years ago. But she shows no sign or lasting behavior that she had been in that place if it was as bad as the reports had been about that place. And what I have seen in security lacrima that I have watched I thought. Erza came over with the stew. She set it on the table on a coaster thing that was for hot things to sit on.

"Take as much as you want I think I made too much for the both of us. I guess I could try and give some to Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia…" Erza trailed off and looked sad at some memory. It was the first time since I met that I saw Erza be sad at anything.

"Who are Juvia and Wendy?" Luna dared to ask. Erza looked up at Luna with sad eyes.

"Juvia has gone missing. She went missing two days ago the day before Lucy left to go and do the mission that you had for her. She attacked one of her guild mates but after that nothing we are worried about her. She is such a nice person you might hear a lot about her in the guild if you decide to go there while you stay. She is loved by everyone in the guild they will also talk about Lucy also who to my knowledge is still unconscious in the guilds infirmary. Juvia uses water as her magic. She is to me pretty and talks about herself in the third person" Erza explained to me then she got a strong look of determination in her eyes and her voice. "But I can promise that we will bring Juvia back to us and we will have Lucy wake up and be with us once again and we will not let them go without a fight first. Wendy is a newer member of the guild she is a sky dragon slayer you can meet her tomorrow when we go to the guild" Erza finished and started to dish herself some of the stew then sat down and started to eat as I got myself some of the stew also.

"So it sounds like all of you love Juvia and Lucy very much" I stated as I started stirring my spoon in my stew trying to it cool down so I could eat it.

"Yeah we love them a lot they are like family to us. You would never give up on one of your family member's right?" Erza asked me looking up from her stew.

"You can't be related to all of those people can you?" Luna asked shocked that they could all be related. But Erza laughed lightly at that.

"No we are all not related there are a few people who are related in the guild but we are not all related to each other by blood but we treat each other like we are a family because we are so close that we could be family." Erza told me smiling fondly at what I guessed some memories she had with the members of her 'family'. "You know just because your related to someone by blood does not automatically make you family it just means that you are related real family are the people who you love as a family." She then took a bite of her stew. Luna also started to eat her stew deep into thought about what Erza had told her. 'Real' family and 'blood' related family are different? Luna had never thought of it like that. But then she had never really interacted with people of the outside before, her parents always made be her alone and she was fine with that but what about now? Now that her parents were gone should she find a new 'family'? Luna didn't know so she looked around Erza's house. She saw lots of armor on manikins lining the walls of the living room which Luna had learned were five of the rooms that you can rent here put together so Erza could store all of the armor she could not fit into her re-quip dimension thing where the other armors were stored so she could use them for combat.

That night Luna had trouble going to sleep but she finally fell into an uneasy sleep where she dreamed of a luscious manor the she had never seen before and a blonde man and woman that she had also never seen before. She woke the next day feeling very unrested but thought nothing of it she also forgot her dream that she dreamt. She did smell the smell of bacon cooking and heard the sound of it frying in the pan. She got up and quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen. Erza was making breakfast in her chief's outfit again and humming to herself. She stopped when she heard a noise behind her and saw Luna standing in the doorway. "Oh Luna you got up I was going to wake you and ask if you wanted some breakfast but I guess I don't need to do that now." Erza said as she went back to frying her bacon.

"Good morning to you also Erza thank you for making me breakfast this is a very nice thing for you to do for me." I told Erza.

"It is no problem at all could you get us some plates though? You remember where the bowls are?" Erza asked Luna.

"Yes I remember where they are I will go and get some then." Luna said as she walked over to the cabinet and got out a couple of plates and then some forks from the drawer and put them on the table she also got a couple of cups from the shelf where they were kept and put those on the table also. Erza came over with some bacon and pancakes that she must have made earlier.

"I can still come with you to the guild today right Erza?" I asked her as she sat down across the table from me.

"Yeah of course you can come with me Luna. Of course we want to investigate what happened at your mantion yesterday I hope you don't mind us going there to look for clues" Erza asked Luna. She didn't really mind that at all she needed to get some things from her mantion anyways.

"Sure you guys can go there if it means that you can catch those guys they have been after me for a long time. I needed to go back there anyways I forgot something I need anyway" Luna told Erza. They had both finished breakfast with gusto.

"Well then since we are done with breakfast let's leave right now then" Erza suggested getting up and taking the plates to the sink and began washing them she was done in a couple of minutes. Luna and Erza left the dorms together and met up with Levy and Lisanna outside. "Hey Levy and Lisanna are you guys heading to the guild?" Erza asked as they caught up.

"Yeah we are I want to check on Lu- Chan I hope that she wakes up soon I want to talk to her" Levy said as they set off again for the guild.

"Remember the Master said that she will not remember anything prior to waking up when she does wake up" Erza reminded Levy.

"I know but I just want to know that she is alright right Lisanna?" Levy nudged Lisanna who had been quiet.

"Yeah Levy she is a great friend and Natsu seems to really like her if she doesn't wake up I don't know or even want to know what would happen if that happens" Lisanna told them.

"Well we are all going to be searching for her attackers today at Luna's mantion. Luna do you know about where the attack happened well I guess Natsu and maybe Gray would know we should also look for Juvia also if she was there then she must have been with the people who attacked Lucy that day" Erza theorized.

"That might be true since Gray was attacked by Juvia in the same premises as Lucy" Lisanna told them.

"We definitely need to see if there is anything that we can find from there" Luna just walked in silence. She had here surveillance lacrima she could show them the footage but she was not even sure that she had that specific area of her garden under surveillance. She would have to check when she got to her mantion I was waiting to be able to make some more but I didn't have what I needed to make some more. The guild had come into sight and the others were starting to almost get antsy as we walked through the front doors of the guild.

"We need to go check on Lucy do you want to come with us?" Erza asked me. I guess I could go and show that I at least cared somewhat about Lucy even though I had only met her a day ago.

"Sure I will come with you to see Lucy" I told them not wanting to be alone in a crowd of all strangers and followed them to where the infirmary is which I had to admit was a really nice one as far as infirmaries go. There was only one bed being used and that had Lucy in it. I guess she is still unconscious but I don't really know what to do I don't know her that well. I guess a get well soon is all that I really need to say the others are probably not really expecting me to really say anything. Everyone else had gathered around her bed they were looking at her but she didn't move or anything.

"Lucy? Are you awake yet? We are going to try and find the people that did this to you today. We even brought your employer Luna" Erza told Lucy though I don't think that she could hear her. Looking at Lucy again reminded how much they looked alike same shade hair and eyes though my hair is a little longer that Lucy's hair. Lucy is slightly taller that I am but other than that we look like we could be twins but that is not likely it is just a coincidence. I walked over to the foot of Lucy's bed I looked at her face.

"Get well soon Lucy" I told her that is all I could think of to say. I looked around at the people who had come there her with me they were nodding approvingly. Then I noticed someone was sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room. He had salmon colored hair and had his arms and legs crossed with his head resting on his chest. "Hey it's Natsu why is he sleeping in here?" I asked pointing to him. Everyone else looked over to him they smiled.

"He must have been watching over Lucy for the night and fell asleep" They answered together. He must be a heavy sleeper because he was still asleep even though there was a good amount of noise coming in from the main part of the guild that would wake up any normal person.

"But we should wake him up he would want to help in the search for Lucy's attackers and with his nose we can track them" Erza told them walking aver to him and pinching his nose shut. He twitched and opened his eye hitting Erza in the stomach pushing her away.

"Erza! What was that for? I didn't do anything" Natsu yelled when he saw who had woken him up. Erza got up from the floor she looked a little irritated but I guess she was trying to hold her anger in.

"I thought you would like to go with us to try and find where the people who hurt Lucy went" Erza told him when she had gotten up. "How else could I have gotten you to wake up? You are a heavy sleeper when it comes down to it" Erza told him matter of factually. Natsu jumped to his feet and headed to the door.

"Well of course I want to go what are we waiting around here for I am going make toast with those people!" He ranted as he went out into the main hall of the guild. Everyone quickly followed him out.

"Natsu wait we have to get the entire group together for the search before we leave" Erza yelled to Natsu before he could walk out the front doors of the guild. He stopped but did not turn around to face her.

"Erza I know that I can take on those guys by myself I will be alright going there on my own I will meet you all there" He said then started to walk again but Erza had moved forward while he was talking and stood in front of him.

"No Natsu I know how you feel about Lucy getting hurt we all care but we don't need you getting hurt also" Erza told him with feeling in her voice. "We also need the scene to be untouched when we get there you might get mad and burn everything then we won't be able to tell anything from the charred remains that is why I am asking you to stay and wait for us to get the group together" Erza told him then turned and walked to the master's office. "I will be right back after I talk to the Master" Erza came back a few minutes later with the Master behind her. He jumped up onto the bar and everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around him.

"Today we will search for one of our friends who have been taken to us and also search for another one of our friends who has been hurt for the same people. We will be splitting up into two teams Gray you will take some people to the place that you last saw Juvia and Erza you go to where Lucy was hurt we will find these people because they are stronger than was first thought. We will be leaving immediately Gray and Erza choose the people to be in your groups" Master told everyone then jumped down to let Gray and Erza call out the names of the people to be going with them.

"I need Luna, Levy, Mirajane, Natsu, and Wendy" Erza called out and they stepped forward and stood next to her so I quickly did the same. Then it was Gray's turn to pick out people

"I need Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow" Gray called out and the people whose names were called stepped forward.

"The old team is back together again!" Bixlow yelled out pulling Evergreen, Freed, and Laxus into a group hug.

"Oh boy you guys sure are a hand full" Laxus told them looking annoyed.

"Alright everyone focus!" Erza yelled before anyone could say anything more. "We need to get out there before any evidence that is left can be altered or is just swept away by natural causes" Everyone stood straight and listened to Erza talk. She must have a strong hold on this guild to be able to get people to do what she needs them to do I thought as she continues to talk. "Now we are going to be leaving for Luna's mantion so whoever was called go with their respective groups now let's move" Erza waved her hand for her group to follow her then she headed outside. The two teams walked together for a while then they needed to split off to go to their different places to look for clues. As Gray's team moved away heading for the river Erza's team headed to my mantion. I caught up to Erza as we neared the gates.

"Erza I might have something that might help you in your search for clues it will take a moment" I told her.

"What kind of thing would help us?" She asked me as we headed to the front door

"It is a servalince lacrima I have them posted everywhere to keep a look out for the intruders they might have caught them from where they entered or left from" I explained opening the front door. What I saw inside shocked me the interior of my mantion was ransacked.

"Luna someone has been here Natsu and Wendy can you smell who that was?" Erza asked them quickly. They both took a deep breath of air with their eyes closed to concentrate on the scents. They both opened their eyes at the same time.

"It was them the people who attacked Lucy they were here not too long ago" Wendy told the rest of us as Natsu ran out the front door to pursue them.

"Levy and Mira please go with him as backup in case he does find them" Erza tells them and they do as she says when the others were gone Erza turns to me.

"Ok Luna show us what you were going to show us before we found this mess" Erza told me turning to me but I was already heading towards the secret doo hoping that they did not find it. I walked over to the little door that was behind a small side table. The stuff that was on the side table was on the floor but the table was still there so there still is a chance that they did not find them. I moved the table out of the way and got down on my knees. I pulled out a small key that was on a string around my neck and put the key into the hole and turned it. The door unlocked with a small *click* everyone that was left held their breath as I opened the door to the room behind the door.

"Here is what I was going to show you but you guys might not be able to fit in after me so just wait out here" I told them before entering the room on my hands and knees.

"Alright Luna we will keep watch out here in case they are still in the mantion" Erza assured me from the outside.

"Ok Erza I will only be a moment I just need to find the right one" I said back to her. I continued in and stood up when I was fully in the room. There were many surveillance lacrima in the room but I needed the ones from a day ago. They automatically deposit here so the ones I need should be right here. I looked around a little bit more but could not think of any other places that the lacrimas could be. I went back to Erza and the others to tell them that the lacrimas we are looking for are not there. Then a thought hit me. Maybe they never got deposited in the room. Maybe they are still in the surveillance lacrimas that I have placed around here. This was a good idea so I went back out to break the news to everyone.

"Well that could be a possibility or the guys that came here got to them first and destroyed them" Erza reasoned when I had told her and the others what I had thought happened to the missing lacrimas.

"We could check the cameras and see if they are in there it doesn't take too long to check one but there are a lot of surveillance lacrimas around here" I warned everyone "Especially out in the yard so let's go check right away" I finished as I headed to the front door. Everyone who was left followed me out to the yard.

"Uh Luna this is the same way the people who trashed your mantion went" A small voice said beside me. I turned my head and saw a small girl with blue hair looking at me. I instantly knew that this girls name was Wendy and that she was a dragon slayer but I never asked anyone what type of magic she used this was interesting maybe I had just heard someone mention it but was not paying attention.

"Really can you smell if they are still here?" I asked her. She took a deep breath then was silent for a moment.

"No the sent is old they have not been here for at least 12 hours" Wendy replied finally. We reached the clearing where Lucy was attacked. "Luna I can smell Natsu he came through here on his search for Rufus and the others" Wendy told me as we came to a stop.

"Thank you Wendy for the information you were a big help in getting pieces to the puzzle we have here. One more thing could you smell which way they went and if they went close to the house?" I asked her. She nodded then started walking around the clearing taking in the different smells that were there. While she did that I turned to the others who were looking around curiously. "Ok the rest of us are going to check for the lacrimas. Levy could you check the lacrima that should be in that tree over there?" I asked pointing to an old oak tree on the side of the clearing next to a charred bush.

"Ok Luna what do you want me to do with the lacrima once I find it?" Levy asked before she went to look.

"Call me if you find and that goes for everyone. There is a protection spell on them that only I should be able to disarm so be careful and don't touch them got it?" I asked them when I had finished.

"Got Luna right girls?" Erza said looking from Levy to Mirajane

"Ok Erza there should be another one hidden near that window over there. And Mirajane there is on that is over by that boulder I don't know if it caught any of the action but it should be worth looking at. I was going to check on another one that should have caught where the people went when Wendy came back from her examination of the scents in the clearing.

"Luna they did not come this way after entering your house they must have either gone around the clearing at a distance or they left by a different way than they did the day they hurt Lucy" Wendy told me with a tear in her eye at the last part.

"Thank you Wendy for doing that could you go ask how the others are getting along." I asked her gently. She nodded then turned and walked to help Levy. That is strange that lacrima should have been easy to locate. I finished looking at this lacrima and found that it was a new blank one so they did get switched out so that meant that my system is still working properly but; where did the other ones go? I got up and walked over to see how Erza was going on the lacrima near the house. "Any luck?" I asked as I walked up behind her.

"No there is no lacrimas here at all" Erza said as she turned around to face me. I was startled by this and pushed past her to look myself.

"Where did they all go?" I exclaimed feeling very worried then I went to see if the others had any luck.

No one else had found them either. This is so weird what happened? "Let's try looking inside again maybe the automatic system I have set up to switch out the lacrimas goofed and put them somewhere else" We all started to head inside and look around. After a while Natsu came back with a disappointed look on his face that said everything. We looked for another two hours after that we had searched all of the mansion except for my room. I walked up to the door and took the key from a chain that I kept around my neck. "Let's hope that they are in here" I inserted the key into the lock and slowly turned it. The door slowly creaked open and I turned on a lamp that was next to the door. We all crept into the room.

"I don't see any lacrimas here. Do you Luna?" Asked Mira I didn't answer but I carefully looked around to make sure that nothing was missed. In the end we only found one lacrima and it was blank. We all headed back to the guild discouraged. I went to see Lucy when we got back. I sat next to her while Erza went and told the Master what had happened in our search party. I looked into her face and I seemed to know more about her that I should know like; where she lived in an apartment building and the group of friends that she would go on jobs with is referred to as 'Team Natsu.' These are things that I was sure I didn't hear anyone mention before I just knew. I pondered over just knowing different things about Fairytail and its members, also the missing lacrimas things just were not making any sense to me. I need to go back to my mansion but I need to go there alone. I need to talk to Erza as soon as possible. As I looked into her face I felt that I had seen her somewhere before now but when was that? It could be the fact that we look so a like but I felt that was not the case.

"Lucy Heartfillia what is going on?" I whispered to her though she didn't respond. I stayed with Lucy until Erza came in sometime later.

"Luna, the Master wants to talk to you for a bit then we will go back to my place," Erza informed me as she walked over to where I was sitting and looked at Lucy lying so still on the bed. "Everyone wonders why Lucy was hit by those guys but the thing is that those guys were evil before but I thought they changed their ways, I guess not," Erza said stroking Lucy's hair.

"Erza…" Was all I said I couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't sound like I didn't care about anything. "Will you go with me to the Master's office?" I asked it's not like I am scared of him it's just that I want her to hear what I am going to tell the Master. Erza looked up at me when I said that with confusion in her eyes.

"Alright, we better not keep him waiting any longer" Erza said then turned with a last look at Lucy then started to walk to the door. I went to get up and saw that she had a ring with keys on it. Celestial keys that's right she is a celestial mage she has 10 out of 12 of the 12 golden zodiac keys. I thought of this new information that I just knew as I left the guilds infirmary. I barley noticed the mages saying hello to Erza as we passed them. We came to the Master's office door and Erza knocked.

"Master I am back with Luna" Erza called through the door.

"Come in Erza and Luna" The Master called back through the door and Erza opened the door and walked through, I followed slowly thinking of how to start off this conversation. When everyone was sitting comfortably Erza and the Master turned to face me waiting for me to speak. I cleared my throat before beginning.

"I wanted to ask if the team that Lucy would go with on jobs is called 'Team Natsu'," I asked to start off the conversation. Erza and the Master seemed to be taken aback by what I had just said.

"Yes that is the name that refer to the usual group" Erza confirmed after a short silence. "But how did you know that?"

"I don't know the information just kind of popped into my head like a memory that I had forgotten then remembered," I explained while I had been talking the Master was watching me closely.

"So this has never happened to you before? When did it start to happen?" The Master asked me. I took a second to register what he had said.

"No this has never happened before. It only started today" I responded he nodded his head a little.

"What else have you just known that you shouldn't have known before?" He asked me looking me right in the eyes.

"Well I also know that Lucy has an apartment that overlooks the river and that she is a Celestial Spirit Mage and that she has 10 out of 12 of the golden keys" I told him feeling like he was quizzing me.

"First it looks like you were right to be worried" The Master said turning to an open space beside him. Is he crazy or something?

"Erza why is the Master talking to no one?" I whispered to Erza feeling some concern that they let a crazy person run a guild.

"Don't worry Luna he is talking to the First Master, you can't see her because you don't have the mark of Fairy Tail on you," She explained to me as the Master nodded then turned back to us.

"First doesn't have an idea as to why you are knowing things that Lucy knows, but it cannot be a good thing," He said crossing his arms and closing his eyes as if in thought. He was still so long that I thought he had fallen asleep. I was about to voice this opinion to Erza when he finally opened his eyes.

"Luna, I think it would be best if we kept you here at least until Lucy wakes up so that we can figure out what is going on. Erza do you mind letting Luna stay with you while we wait for Lucy to wake up?" He asked us looking from one to another.

"Master I have no problem letting Luna stay with me if she is willing to stay with me," Erza said looking over at me. Well I don't have anything I need to do at my mansion and if I go now I would probably be on my own and they could come back to make sure that I was gone so there is nothing to lose…

"Sure I have no problem staying with Erza for the time being thank you for having me," I responded after a moment to think.

"Great then you two can go now I still need to think about something," The Master dismissed us we stood Erza said goodbye and we left.

"Don't worry Luna we will get all of this straightened out in the end don't worry," Erza assured me as we walked out of the guild to go back to her house.

"Thank you all for your help I never really knew what it feels like to have someone care for me," I whispered feeling a little embarrassed that I said something like that out loud.

"Around here we don't let people feel like that by themselves," Erza told me. They really feel like a family here maybe I don't want to go back to my lonely mansion…


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's funny? The more I work with this story the more I come to dislike how the plot it progressing and how fast this story is falling apart at the seams...

CHAPTER TEN

Lucy, my name is Lucy Heartfilia I am a member of Fairy tail and my best friend is Natsu. I was hit by magic that made me forget everything and even knocked me unconscious for a week. I live in a little apartment overlooking a river that runs through the city of Magnolia or at least that is what Natsu was able to tell me. I sat at the window leaning on the sill as I watched the sun set thinking of the things that Natsu had told me today though it wasn’t much it was something at least. While I was hanging out with him today going around to all of our favorite places that we would go to I felt that more people needed to be present with us but I couldn’t remember who that was. “Why did this happen?” I said out loud I wanted to go somewhere but I didn’t know where or how to get there. Besides I am to scared that if I go out now I would get lost and not be able to get back here again. After thinking about this for a while and seeing that night had come I decided to get some sleep. It took a bit to get to sleep but I finally fell into dreamless sleep.  
The next morning I woke up to sunlight in my face. I looked around the room forgetting where I was then I remembered I was in my room and relaxed back into the pillow, then I felt something move next to me. I stiffened then turned my head and saw a piece of pink hair sticking out from under the blanket. Getting really suspicious I threw back the blankets and saw Natsu sleeping in my bed. “What are you doing here?” I yelled at him jumping out of the bed and shoving him to wake him up. 

“Huh? Oh good morning Lucy,” Natsu said drowsily going back to sleep. He seems to be really comfortable being in my bed but I am not. 

“Natsu what are you doing here!” I yelled shoving him again this time off the bed. 

“Ouch Lucy what was that for I always sleep in your bed,” Natsu said getting off the floor. 

“Lucy why are you so noisy in the morning?” Happy said climbing out from under the blanket. 

“Well what are you guys doing here? I thought you went home yesterday why don’t you stay there?” I asked them getting more irritated at them. Is this what I went through before? And I just went along with all of this?

“Yeah we did but we always come here to sleep with you I feel more at ease with you,” Natsu explained standing up. “Hurry up and get dressed we are going to the guild today.” I did want to go to the guild today to get more information on what my life was like before the accident. 

“Ok I will be really quick you two wait outside,” I said pushing Natsu towards the door. He didn’t really fight back. 

“But Lucy you always take forever to get ready in the morning,” Happy complained following us to the door. 

“Don’t worry I won’t be long just go outside and behave,” I said cheerfully shoving the both of them out the door and shutting it quickly. Alright I need clothes but where do I keep them? I looked around the room and saw a thing a dresser and opened up the drawers. I finally found an outfit and threw it on. A shirt that showed my mid drift and a short skirt with boots that go half way up my calves. It took me no more than 5 minutes to get ready and I ran out the door. 

“Wow Lucy you really didn’t take that long at all. Well come on let’s get to the guild now,” Natsu said grabbing my hand and pulling me along to the guild. When we got to the front doors of Fairy Tail I stood in awe of how beautiful the building is. I felt Natsu pulling on my arm like and impatient child. “Come on Lucy you have to come and meet everyone again,” He said pulling me through the front doors. Once we were inside I looked around and saw that not very many people were there anyway. Natsu pulled me up to the bar where a beautiful woman with long white hair stood cleaning glasses. “Lucy this is Mirajane Strauss,” Natsu introduced us. 

“Lucy it’s nice to meet you again how are you feeling?” She asked putting the glass down and leaned on the bar. “I’m glad that your finally awake Lisanna and Elfman are glad too,” She said smiling. 

“Who are Lisanna and Elfman?” I asked feeling a little awkward at having to ask who people I used to know are. 

“Oh sorry, Lisanna and Elfman are my little brother and sister they both have white hair like me. They will be here latter,” She told me when I turned to see if they were there already. I saw a few people but they didn’t have white hair, then my eyes fell on a guy who was shirtless and staring right at me. He had short black hair and what I came to know as the Fairy Tail insignia on his chest. Natsu and Mirajane were talking and not really paying attention to me so I decided to go talk to the guy, I remember him being in the room when I woke up and wanted to ask him a few questions. His eyes got a little wider when I sat down next to him.

“Hey I remember you being there when I wore up can I ask you a few things?” I asked him sternly. 

“Sure go ahead what do you want to know? I am Gray Fullbuster if you wanted to know,” Gray replied with hesitation. 

“First thing is why are you shirtless? And what was my relationship to you before I lost my memory?” I asked him without feeling awkward or anything. 

“I am shirtless because it feels too hot here with clothes on I’m an ice mage and during my training I developed a stripping habit I’m more comfortable without clothes. As for my relation to you before the accident I was one of the members of Team Natsu though Natsu and I don’t get along at all,” He explained to me sitting back in the seat and crossing his arms. 

“Why were you a part of Team Natsu if you don’t like Natsu in the first place?” I asked confused as to why someone would stay in a team where they don’t like the person the team is named after. 

“You’re right it is a little weird that I stayed but I didn’t stay to encourage that flaming idiot,” He paused and looked down. “I stayed for another person that I cared about but they seemed to be occupied with someone else.” 

“That must have been hard to go through did the person know how you felt?” I asked wanting to help this person who I have to admit is very different from Natsu at least Gray thinks before doing anything. 

“No she probably thought of me as just a friend,” He said looking away from me then getting up suddenly. “I need to go now but if you ever want to find me and I am not here you can go to my apartment that’s on the other side of town I can write you some directions, just whatever you do don’t let a woman named Juvia find out that you know where I live, she’s a little crazy in love with me,” Gray said making a square of ice and handing it to me. “You will have to write the directions on here to a real piece of paper soon or it will melt. See you later,” and with that Gray left the guild and I just sat there staring after him wondering what the heck just happened. 

“Hey Lucy what did you talk about with Gray?” Happy asked landing on the table. I looked at him then at the ice block in my hands. 

“I wanted to know his name and if we knew each other before,” I told him standing up. “Happy I need to go home and seeing as Natsu is arguing with people he won’t leave soon will you go with me?” I asked him not wanting to make the walk alone in case I got lost. 

“Sure I’ll go with you Lucy as long as you don’t mind me eating fish on the way,” Happy said as he followed me out of the guild. 

“That’s fine,” I responded as we walked I looked at the ice and reading the instructions engraved in the ice. 

“Lucy, what’s that did Gray make that?” Happy asked flying over to look over my shoulder. I suddenly felt embarrassed about it. It was too late to hide it from Happy but I felt I could trust him.

“Yeah he did that’s why I need to go home he wrote something on the ice and I want to write it on paper before it melts,” I told Happy it still wasn’t melting but I didn’t want to take any chances Gray seemed nice enough and kind of mysterious and I wanted to know him better 

“But Lucy if Gray made it then it won’t melt so easily” Happy told me still hovering right behind me. 

“I don’t want to take any chances Happy this ice holds important information to me from… before and I will feel better if it is in a safe place,” I told him picking up the pace. 

“So you llllllliiiiiiiikkkeee him!” Happy cooed and I actually blushed a bit. 

“Nnnnnnnooooo it’s not like that at all. It’s just that I am meeting him all over again and want to be a good friend,” I defended myself as we arrived at my apartment. I raced into my room and to the kitchen. I threw open the freezer door and carefully placed the ice brick where the freezer seemed to be the coldest. When I was done shut the freezer and walked into my living room. But when I walked in there was one more person than there was when I came in.

“Yo, Lucy why did you just leave me at the guild? Did I make you mad or something?” Natsu asked from where he sat at my coffee table.   
Natsu! What are you doing here?” I exclaimed this is an invasion of privacy. “When you go to someone’s house don’t break in you might just get the police called on you,” I lectured. He just sat there like he was not listening at all. 

“But Lucy I would do this all the time before and you never minded at all,” Natsu told me getting up to head to my kitchen. “What have you got to eat? I never got the chance to eat at the guild this morning.” I was going to let him go when I thought maybe he might open the freezer and see the ice from Gray and I DID NOT want to explain that to him since he and Gray seem to not be on good terms with each other. 

“Well what do you want to have Natsu?” I asked coming into the kitchen. Natsu was standing at my stove lighting papers on fire then eating the fire off the paper. 

“What are you doing? People can’t eat fire you’re going to hurt yourself!” I yelled running over and turning off the burner. 

“Lucy I’m a fire dragon slayer I can eat fire and not be hurt since that is that element that I have. Wendy can eat air and Gajeel can eat metal since they are the sky and metal dragon slayers besides you have nothing good to eat here,” He said bluntly turning the burner back on and lighting the paper on fire again. 

“You are so weird do what you want just don’t burn my house down I’m going back to the guild,” I told him giving up and turning to leave. 

“Wait Lucy I will go with you just give me a second,” He said eating the fire from the paper then turning off the burner. I walked to the living room and saw Happy over near my desk. 

“What are you doing Happy?” I asked walking over to him. I like Happy more than Natsu even if he is a cat he is not as annoying as his owner. 

“I’m reading the story you were writing before you lost your memories since you will never finish it now,” Happy told me flipping the paper over. “This is a really good story by the way.” 

“Really I should look at it later it would be interesting to see what I was like before,” I told him reading a bit over his shoulder that’s when something caught my eye. I reached over and picked up a little jeweled box I opened it up and there were a bunch of letters inside I picked one up and it was addressed to a Layla Heartfillia. I looked at the rest of the envelopes and they were all addressed to her. I opened the one on top and read the letter to myself. 

Dear mom,   
I am going on a solo mission to help a girl that lives in the forest on the outskirts of town. It actually is going to be a hard mission since there are a lot of people who want to take and probably kill the girl. I have decided to tell Natsu that it is an easy mission I just have to protect someone and that much is true but not the whole truth. After what he did today I know that it would be safer to bring him along but I don’t want to trouble him and I want to do this on my own. I’m sure that he would understand why I have to do this. He’s my best friend so I’m sure he will understand when this is all over. 

-With Love,  
-Lucy

After I finished reading the letter there were tears in my eyes I didn’t know why I was crying and I hurried to wipe the tears away. 

“Lucy what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Happy asked handing me a napkin to wipe my eyes with. 

“Thanks Happy but I don’t know why I’m crying it might have been the letter why didn’t I mail it to my mom?” I asked Happy wiping the last of the tears from my eyes. I looked to Happy and he was looking anywhere but at me. 

“Well Lucy your mom died a while ago before you even came to Fairy Tail. Then latter on your dad died from old age you were sad when you heard that he was gone, but you picked yourself up and carried on,” Happy told me I felt a little sad that my parents were no longer here and I couldn’t get to know them again but I couldn’t even remember them so I didn’t feel anything more than a sadness an outsider would feel. 

“Oh so that’s why I bet there are a lot more than what is in this box,” I told him putting the letter back in the little box and putting it back on the desk. “Well Happy are you ready to go back to the guild I want to meet everyone again who knows this could be fun right?” Although on the inside this was just all really weird and I didn’t even know if I would ever truly get my memories back. Happy went and got Natsu out of the kitchen and we headed back to the guild. When we got back there I kept seeing a girl that looked like just like me from what I’ve seen in mirrors and when we passed by each other I saw we didn’t that much of a height difference. Finally I called out to her when I passed by her for the third time. “Hey excuse me miss?” I called out stopping right in front of her. She turned to me and I got a good look at her face for the first time. Every feature looked like mine even down to my brown eyes. 

“Yes what is it that you want with me?’ She asked and even her VOICE sounded like mine. 

“I just wanted to know why it is that you look like me and if I knew you before I had the accident,” I asked her still studying her face. 

“I am Luna and you were the one who was trying to protect me from the people who were trying to get some information that I have in my possession. I believe that the magic cast on you was really meant for me and for taking that blow I am very thankful but for the side effect I am truly sorry that you have to basically start all over again,” she told me and I was just over whelmed by what she just told me. So she was the one that I was going to protect and the magic was meant for her. 

“Do you think that…” I couldn’t finish my question when a very short old man came out into the main hall of the guild and walked up to us. 

“Oh good you are both together I need to see you in my office right now,” he told us then started to turn to go but turned back as if remembering something. “Oh right Lucy you wouldn’t remember me I am Makarov Dreyar the 6th master of Fairy Tail.” Then turned back and continued heading to a door off to the side of the bar.


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so ready for this story to be done the more I look at it and read it, the more I realize that the plot is so dumb.

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

Lucy and I followed the master into his office once we were inside he closed the door behind us. There were two seats in front of the desk and we each took one while the master sat on the desk top. “Luna Lucy how are you two adjusting to life here in the guild?” he asked us with a bright smile on his face. I was taken by surprise and I looked quickly at Lucy, she looked just as surprised as I did. 

“U-umm good I guess? There is a lot to take in it is a little weird that the people around me know more about me than I do,” Lucy replied honestly. 

“Good, I know it might feel weird for a while but that is why I called you two into my office today. We need to discuss what we need to do now,” he told us getting a serious expression on his face. “With what has happened there certain things that are going to happen and they directly affect the both of you,” I started to wonder what that would be sure the memory loss would affect Lucy but what does that have to do with me?

“Let me start at the beginning when this started. Lucy took a job to protect someone that someone was you Luna. There was a big coincidence that the people who wanted to attack Luna did not count on Lucy looking just like Luna. Natsu followed Lucy to Luna’s mansion and he found the people first and from what he told us after was that they are people that we have fought with in the past. Lucy probably hearing the commotion went to investigate and when Rufus Lore saw Lucy he thought that you were Luna and he struck you with an old magic that can only be performed once by that one memory make mage. The spell is called amnesia and it completely wipes the memories of the person who gets hit with the magic. The strange thing is that the memories are still there but the magic locks them away so the person cannot remember them. They can remember them later but there is no telling how long that is it can be at the least months to years if at all.” He paused at that and looked somewhere behind us and I looked to see what he was looking at but there was nothing there. “Our first Master Mavis the founder of this guild knows the magic well when she was Master Memory magic was quite common place and she has seen firsthand how devastating this magic can be.” Again another pause and he took a deep breath. “There have been instances where there are people who have similar minds and the magic will actually start to affect the other person as well. This is where it gets a little complicated.” There was another pause and this is where I thought it would be good to interrupt. 

“Uh Master what does this have to do with me? So far this only has to do with Lucy,” I told him not understanding why I need to be here. 

“I was getting to that Luna this next part involves you as well. When Natsu brought you both here after Lucy was hit Mavis sensed that for whatever reason your minds are connected and stronger than most people. When she heard what had happened she voiced what happens when there something like this happens to people with connected minds and the magic for whatever reason will make the two people start to switch memories it can happen in the way of dreams of the others memories. So Luna could dream of Lucy’s memories or the other way around. It can happen suddenly as flash backs but they would not be your memories.” 

“WAIT SO I’M GOING TO FORGET MYSELF TOO,” I shouted shocked at what he is suggesting. 

“I am afraid so even the new memories of recently will go to Lucy those would be the last to go even your name you will forget it and remember that your name will be Lucy and you will never remember being Luna and you Lucy would not ever remember being Lucy unless we can stop the switch before it is complete.” He finished and Lucy and I just started at him in shock when the information sank in tears came to my eyes as I realized what it all meant. I would not be Luna nor would I remember any of it I would only know that life of Lucy like I had been her all this time. I looked over at Lucy and saw that she had tears in her eyes as well. 

“So even if I meet everyone if this doesn’t get stopped in time I will forget them all over again?” She asked in a shaky voice. The Master looked a little taken back when Lucy talked as if he never heard he sound like that. 

“Yes Lucy that would be right you would only remember the people who Luna has met but I promise you that we will do everything we can to stop this and if I can help it you will not switch memories that goes for you too Luna,” he vowed to us and got up off of his desk walked around it and up to us holding out both his hands one to each of us. “Let’s shake on it alright?” We both smiled and shook his hand with a loud “Yeah!” I didn’t voice it but as I left the Master’s office I felt the strongest feeling of fear that I have ever felt in my life. I have always been Luna and that has always been something that I have known for sure and no one could take that from me. Now I know I am going to be getting memories that aren’t mine but they will be that way and I wouldn’t know the difference between the two and that thought terrified me more than being chased by the people who started this whole thing. 

“Lucy I am so sorry that you got dragged into this whole thing just because of me,” I told her after we left the Master’s office. “I never meant for this to happen nor did I think it even would happen.” 

“It’s alright Luna we will find a way through this don’t ask me why but I know that everything will turn out alright,” Lucy assured me and her being so sure helped calm some of the fear that was tugging at my mind and I wondered if the fear I felt was truly mine or Lucy’s.


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really starting to not like this story almost everything I have set up so far I want to change this could be because I have been staring at this story to long so I'm going to be taking a break from this story to work on some others then I'll come back to this one. Enjoy the update!

As Luna and I left the Master’s office I thought about what he told us would mean in the long run. I would regain at least someone’s memories but not my own which really bothered me because I would never truly be Lucy ever again is how the Master described it to me. I would turn into Luna and by the way the Master sounded he didn’t know how to stop it.

“Lucy I am so sorry that you got dragged into this whole thing just because of me,” Luna told me after we left the Master’s office. Pulling me out of my thoughts “I never meant for this to happen nor did I think it even would happen.” 

“It’s alright Luna we will find a way through this don’t ask me why but I know that everything will turn out alright,” I assured her and I guess what I said worked since she seemed to calm down a bit but it did nothing for me. 

“I know that the people in this guild are trying their best to help us out, but it might not be enough this time,” Luna replied. I looked over at her sharply, she was talking like she has been here before. 

“What do you mean before has something like this happened before here?” I asked her we got to a table and sat down across from each other. 

“Not something like this exactly but something that tested their bonds of friendship or their ‘family’ connection. They have held fast in their beliefs and what they think is right even when others doubted that they could make any difference,” Luna explained. I looked around and could kind of see what she was talking about. There was a warm comfortable feeling in the air and everyone was messing around like people would when they have gotten really close to each other. They must have come through a lot to get to where they are now. 

“Luna I think your right it does feel as though they have gone through a lot here in this guild,” I agreed. “But how did you know that? Are you remembering from when I was in the guild?” She nodded and it made me feel a strong dislike that something you think you can keep and no one can touch was taken from you. 

“Sometimes it comes to me as dreams although I don’t know who some of the people are in the dreams that I have figured out must be your memories now that we have talked with the master,” She explained to me. I felt a little left out I haven’t gotten anything of the sort since waking up and Luna has already started to get my memories. It’s so sad to not remember anything even if they are someone else’s memories at least it’s something. I won’t be the same person that everyone knew before but I won’t remember that person instead I would be Luna if the Master can’t stop the switch in time. 

“So Luna what have you dreamt about?” I asked her curious as to what she has seen of my previous life. 

“Well I keep dreaming of this big blonde haired man and a pretty blonde haired woman in a big house. I think they might be your parents but the sound in my dreams sounds like it’s coming from underwater and I can’t make out anything that they are saying. I don’t even know their names. Then just last night the woman was no longer in the dream and the man’s face has gotten meaner looking but I don’t see him much I mostly see the servants. They seem like they were nice people and that’s all that I can recall from the dreams. Have you had any memories of my life? At least I could help you if you don’t know someone’s name or what something meant at least,” Luna told me and I felt my heart jerk when she said that the blonde haired woman was not in her dream. I felt like I needed to cry but I couldn’t remember exactly why. If they are my parents then they could tell me about my childhood but without a name to go with their images then that leaves me nowhere. 

“I haven’t gotten anything I’m still waiting for something to happen until then I guess I’ll have to make some new memories to share with you,” I told her forcing a smile. That was when I saw Natsu over Luna’s shoulder. “Hey Natsu come over here a moment!” I yelled to him and waving. “You don’t mind do you?” I asked Luna realizing she might not want anyone else to be in on our conversation. 

“Hmmm what? Oh about Natsu? No that’s fine I wanted to ask him some questions anyway,” Luna said looking a little absent minded while staring off into space. I turned trying to follow her gaze and saw that she could be staring at Gray but I wasn’t sure since he was fighting with Gajeel at the moment and she could technically be watching the fight or her eyes drifted there while her mind wandered.

“Yo Lucy and Luna you guys are hard to tell apart not only do you look alike but your scents are almost the same too,” Natsu said as he plopped down next to me. “But you’re the real Lucy,” he pointed to me and I was surprised that he knew it was me. 

“Wow I actually didn’t think that you Dragon Slayers actually had a really strong sense of smell but it must be true otherwise how would you know which of us is which without it right?” I said actually impressed I heard that Natsu, Gajeel, and a really sweet girl named Wendy all know Dagon Slayer magic and along with their magic they also have really strong senses of smell.

“Well yeah Lucy smells strongly of the guild and while Luna’s smell is starting to smell kind of like Erza and the guild, there is still the under scent of her mansion still there. Although the smell of the guild is the strongest scent on the both of you. 

“Is it true that you get really bad motion sickness?” Luna asked and Natsu’s face blanched. 

“U-unfortunately all the Dragon Slayers get motion sickness. I don’t get it when I ride with Happy though,” He said as a blue cat landed on our table. They high fived and Happy looked from Luna and then to me and back again trying to tell us apart.

“I still can’t tell you two apart,” Happy said bringing us right back to where we started in the first place. We all let out a laugh at that. Happy can be so adorable sometimes. 

“Never mind that I bet there are a lot of people here who can’t tell us apart,” I said looking around idly the guild hall wasn’t that crowded but I didn’t know any of their names. I wonder where Gray went. Maybe he had something else to do. 

“Hey Natsu do you know where Erza might be at the moment?” Luna asked and I turned back to the table. Maybe I could go and see Erza as well and get to know her again. 

“Erza? I think she went out on a job… Mirajane would know let’s ask her,” Natsu thought then stood up and went over to the girl who I guess works as a sort of waitress here. I had forgotten her name and now I remembered being introduced to her. I think she has two other siblings with the same white hair but I can’t remember their names. Luna and I got up and followed after Natsu who was already talking to Mirajane. Anytime that I have seen her she always seemed to have a smile on her face and that made her seem especially friendly. We took a few seats at the end of the bar where Mira was cleaning some glasses. 

“Hey Mira have you seen Erza? Luna wants to talk to her,” Natsu asked as soon as he sat down at the counter. Mira thought for a moment wiping the glass slowly. 

“She left with Gray and Juvia on a quest an hour ago. Apparently a town has been having some unusual weather patterns and she thought Juvia could help with that.” Mira explained setting the glass she had been cleaning down and picked up another one. 

“Then why did Gray have to go with her?” I asked wondering if Erza could like Gray by any chance. 

“The kind of weather is snow so she thought he could help her with the job as well and if Juvia heard that Gray was going then she would go too. Since the snow came there have also been many creatures that live in snow that have been going to the town and attacking all the towns’ people.

“Oh ok then when do you think they will be back?” I asked getting an idea. Luna seemed to lean in to hear the answer as well. 

“I don’t know they could be back later today but it could just as well take a few days it just depends,” Mira said shrugging her shoulders. That was when Natsu broke into the conversation. 

“Hey! I know why don’t WE do a job? It’ll be fun and we will be able to bond over it like we would before,” Natsu suggested and I had to admit that sounded like a good idea since we had no idea when Erza and Gray would be back. 

“That sounds like a good idea but there is only one problem. I have forgotten how to summon celestial spirits and Luna can’t use any magic at all. So what kind of job are we going to do?” I asked wondering what kind of job we could do with only Natsu being able to use magic. 

“I know Mr. Yajima is asking for help at his restaurant you don’t need to be able to use magic to help out and he pays well too,” Mira suggested and Natsu brightened at that. 

“That’s a great idea and he’s helped us out a lot in the past Lucy should get to know him again too and Luna can meet him at the same time. Alright let’s go now,” Natsu spoke quickly and got up from his seat. “Thanks Mira we’re heading out now.” 

“Alright have fun and say hi to Yajima for me!” Mira called out as we headed out of the guild.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
Mr. Yajima was a short man who seemed to love cooking more than anything else in the world. It was hard to believe that he was at one time part of the magic council according to Natsu and what reason would he have to lie to us? The little restaurant that he runs is called 8-Island. The job Lucy and I were set to take orders while Natsu and Mr. Yajima made the orders. After a half an hour four people from the guild walked in and sat down at a both in the corner. The person at the head of the group had blonde hair and scar across his right eye and head phones with spikes on them, next came a guy with long green hair with two locks that stick up and look like lightning bolts. After them came a beautiful woman who had long brown hair wearing glasses and lastly another man who had what could only be described as a knights helmet on with the visor down and five floating wooden dolls around him. They sat at a table in the corner witch is in my section so I walked over to them and handed them menus and asked what they wanted to drink. They all wanted days special drink: a weird raspberry, strawberry and banana smoothie and Mr. Yajima had mixed together himself. I went behind the counter to start making the smoothie when I noticed that the blonde and brunette with the glasses kept looking at me weird. When I finished making their drinks and brought them over to them they were still staring at me. 

A little unnerved I asked them “Um, why do you guys keep looking at me is there something on my face?” I asked feeling a little awkward. That’s when lightning bolt hair guy and the knight helmet guy looked over at me too. 

“What are you talking about Lucy? We haven’t been gone that long did you forget about us already?” The knight’s helmet guy asked. Oh I got it know, they were confused since they thought I was Lucy that I should have recognized them on sight, 

“No I’m not Lucy, she’s over serving the tables on the other side of the restaurant. My name is Luna. I joined Fairy Tail recently are you guys also members?” I told them. They looked over to where Lucy was serving some other patrons their food then back at me. 

“Yeah we are members of Fairy Tail too. We’ve been gone on a job for the last week we just came back,” the brunette with the glasses explained to me. 

“Oh, well then it’s nice to meet you I hope that we will get along in the future, uhh…” I trailed off since I didn’t know their names. 

“Oh right how rude of us: My names Evergreen,” The brunette told me. 

“I’m Freed,” the green lightning bolt hair guy introduced himself. 

“I’m Bixlow and these are my babies,” the knight helmet guy introduced himself and the five dolls floated around me saying hello. I looked at the blond haired guy wanting to know his name as well. Finally Evergreen gave a sigh and bumped him on the arm with her fist.

“This big grump is our team leader, Laxus,” She introduced for him. He just looked away, he’s probably in a bad mood. “Don’t worry about Laxus he’s always like this.” Evergreen added. I took their order and gave the ticket to Natsu and Mr. Yajima in the back to cook it. While their food was being prepared I check on the other customers in my section making sure they had everything that they need. Nothing else exciting happened that day and when the day was over we all got paid for helping out. We thanked Mr. Yajima and left the shop in the twilight. 

“Man I’m tired you guys want to get something to eat at the guild?” Natsu asked us as we walked to nowhere in particular. 

“Sure that sounds great Natsu let’s go right now,” Lucy agreed but I didn’t really feel like going. 

“I’m going to head back Erza’s place I’ll make something there. But Natsu and Lucy I had lots of fun today,” I told them. 

“Ok well see you tomorrow Luna we’ll probably be at the guild, see you tomorrow,” Lucy said as we came to where we would be parting ways. I waved goodbye to them and started heading to the Fairy Hills dormitories. It’s a nice place and the other guild members that live there are nice too. They frequently come over or we go to one of their rooms to just hang out or whatever. Erza had given me a spare key to her room so I let myself in. The place was dark so I knew that Erza was not back yet, I headed to my room and turned on the light. I walked over to my bed and knelt down to reach under my bed. 

I pulled out the box that contains the assorted lacrimas that I had brought with me from my mansion. I found the one from the tower of ‘heaven’ and used my magic to play back what was recorded there. I have watched this lacrima so many times before because my father was one the ‘guards’ that the blue haired boy turns to ash. At first I was angry at the boy for killing my father until I watched the rest of the footage on lacrimas and the other lacrimas and realized what was really going on there and I forgave him for what he did to my father seeing that he was the bad guy in the whole situation. I watched the lacrima a few more times by the time I finished the last playback it was late and I decided to go to bed. While I was getting ready I heard the front door open and close. 

“Luna? Are you still wake?” I heard Erza’s voice calling for me from the living room. I ran out of the bathroom to see Erza standing in the living room wearing her usual suit of armor and blue skirt. 

“Erza your back! Mirajane said you might not be back until tomorrow,” I told her excitedly not wanting to wait to show her the lacrima. She looked a little startled at my unusual behavior. 

“Well we were able to figure out what was wrong and fix it before the day was out with enough time to make it back to the guild before all of the trains stopped running for the night it was really thanks to Gray and Juvia on this mission since I relied on their knowledge of snow and water magic. Because of that I gave most of the reward money to them since they solved the mystery and I put a stop to it,” Erza explained as she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. I had left the leftovers from the noddle dish I had made out for her and she heated that up to eat it. I could barely wait to let her eat her food before showing her the evidence that I had. 

“When you’re done eating I have something to show you that I think could prove to be very useful,” I told her as she took her food out of the microwave and sat down at the table with a glass of water. 

“Alright I’ll look at it when I finish this,” She said as she took a bite and her eyes lit up. “Luna, this is delicious where did you get the recipe?” 

“Oh that’s a family favorite recipe my grandma and my mom came up with the recipe and they started to make it for all of our family get togethers’.” I told her not even realizing that I had made that particular dish before now. This has happened more than once before, I guess that is my go to dish when I have no idea what I want to eat. 

“Oh, I see it seems like a very special dish.” Erza said as she looked down at her plate. She picked up her fork and took another bite. “This is so delicious do you mind if I get the recipe? I know it’s a family dish and I’ll understand if you don’t want to share the recipe,” She asked taking another bite her face reflected bliss. I no problems with giving out my grandma and moms recipe especially to someone who enjoyed so much. Our family liked the dish but they never acted like Erza is right now. 

“Sure I have no problem with that at all especially since you obviously enjoy it so much,” I replied taking a bite of my own share. This batch was the closest I have come to what my grandma and mom used to make and I had to say I was a little impressed with myself for that. 

“My favorite food has always been strawberry cake but this is on par with that,” Erza said as she finished the last of the noodles on her plate. “Thank you for making dinner tonight Luna that was delicious. So what is it that you wanted to show me?” 

“No problem Erza it was my pleasure. About the thing I wanted to show you I’ll be right back,” I told her getting up from my seat and hurrying to my room. I picked the lacrima out of its box since I hadn’t it back under my bed yet and carried it out to the table. 

“Before I show you what I wanted to show you I just want to make sure of something first, if my suspicion is right this might be able to help you if not then this will probably mean nothing to you,” I warned her before using the lacrima. I watched Erza’s expression it changed only slightly she clearly felt that this was important and her eyes had a serious glint to them. 

“Sure go ahead,” she said somewhat hesitantly. I took a deep breath for some reason I was starting to get nervous. 

“Do you know anything about a project called the tower of ‘heaven’?” I started and I could see Erza stiffen up slightly at the name.

“Yeah, I know a lot about it actually,” she replied she seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable at the moment but I needed to be sure she’s the girl in the lacrima. 

“Were you ever imprisoned in the tower?” I asked carefully hoping that I didn’t up set her by bringing back old memories. 

“Y-yeah I was at one time what does this have to do with the lacrima on the table?” she asked starting to get suspicious. 

“This lacrima is a recording lacrima that my father had developed and put to use in the tower of heaven to keep watch where and when the ‘guards’ the guards could not,” I explained to her. “I think you’ll understand.” With that I took that lacrima in my hands and let my magic flow into the cold ball. The lacrima lit up and started to play from the begging it showed two guards one of which I recognized as my father carry in the blue haired boy and chain him to one of the posts in the room he stands there showing clear defiance. I heard Erza’s breath catch when she saw his face. The next part of the footage skips a little and when it comes back into focus the boy now sitting on his knees, has clear signs of injury and his head is drooping down hiding his face. 

The footage skips a little and then there is a red and black cloud is hovering right in front of him. Since there isn’t any sound they are still for a good 30 seconds I guess the cloud could be trying to talk to him. It starts to circle around the pillar he’s chained to even reaching out a smoky tendril and lifting his face to make his look at it he struggles to get his face out of the clutches of the red and black cloud. Suddenly the cloud rears up and seems to pour into his right eye when this happens the kid throws his head back and on his face is a soundless scream. He’s stays like that for a minute then falls forward again but this time there’s a purple aura around him. About five minutes later a red haired girl comes running in to the room and right up to the boy. At first she seems relived that he’s alright and undo’s his restraints he seems to say something and suddenly she backs away from him. At this point the same two ‘guards’ that brought the boy in come back and this is when he reduces them to dust.

I stop the lacrima right there and set it down on the table when I let go the image goes dark and I look at Erza. She has a haunted look in her eyes that explained the last piece of the puzzle. 

“So I’m guessing that you’re the red haired girl in the lacrima. That’s why I wanted to show you that I found out who the boy is a long time ago but not the girl until now,” I told her. “You could use this to prove his innocence that he didn’t have control over what he did there in the tower of ‘heaven’ I know he’s running from the magic council at the moment but that’s all.” I finished and Erza just sat there staring at the now dark lacrima. After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke. 

“How were you able to get that? Everything that happened there was very hush hush no one should have known about it unless they were involved directly,” Erza stated sounding puzzled. 

“Well I guess that whoever started the tower of ‘heaven’ wanted to make sure that no one escaped or at least if they did then they could find them. Anyway that lacrimas are the same as the ones at my mansion they also automatically would get sent there after the space on them ran out to be replaced by new ones. This one is one of the last lacrimas that came from the tower of ‘heaven.’ When the blue haired kid, Jellal Fernandez, gets possessed by that weird cloud thing he takes over the island but after a while I think that lacrimas father had on the island since they stopped coming some years back.” I explained laying a hand in the lacrima sitting on the table. There’s no need to say that Jellal actually reduced my father into dust, it was… irrelevant. “Anyway I want you to have this I don’t really need it and it was taking up space anyway.” I rolled the lacrima over to Erza she stared down at it for a moment before reaching out and placing a hand on it. 

“I might not be able to do anything with it and yet this could make a difference after all maybe I’ll ask Jellal what he wants to do the next time I see him, I mean it’s his life not mine.” Erza said quietly picking up the lacrima and holding it in her hands. Something seemed to dawn on her. “Luna how were you able to make it play without the stand that is needed to make it play?” she asked looking over at me. 

“It’s the kind of magic that I have my father forced me to learn it so that I could continue his work when he was gone. I mean I don’t resent being forced to learn magic at least it gives me something to do right?” I explained rather vaguely it is the truth but not the whole truth and the rest of the truth I was not comfortable of sharing. Erza seemed to since this or at maybe my answer satisfied her for now at least. 

“Well that certainly some interesting magic. By the way do you have a box or something that you would keep this in? I don’t want it to get broken by accident in case it does prove to be useful after all.” She asked holding up the lacrima. 

“Yeah I do I’ll be right back with it,” I told her heading back to my room and grabbed the box. I turned back to the door when a sudden wave of dizziness came over me I supported myself by holding onto the wall with one hand and grabbing my head with the other dropping the box in the process. 

I closed my eyes hoping it would go away, when I did I could see almost like a vision a memory I could see a tall blond man looking out a window with his back to me. I was standing in front of his desk holding out a rice ball that I had taken the pains in making even putting bacon and seaweed on it to make his face. I was trying to make him take it but he just got mad at me for being in kitchen and that was why we had servants to cook food for us. I dropped the rice ball in fright and ran out of the room crying in the middle of the memory I remembered that the stern blond man was my father Jude Heartfilia. Suddenly the memory was gone and everything was black that dizziness was gone and I opened my eyes slowly. I could hear Erza calling me from the kitchen about what was taking so long. 

“I’m coming,” I shouted back. Remembering why I had come into my room to get her the box to store a surveillance lacrima in. I grabbed the box I had dropped and went out into the kitchen to help Erza keep the lacrima safe until she could talk to Jellal. The memory that I just saw felt out of place in my head with the other memories that I had it seems the memory switch has progressed although it’s going very fast. I’ll have to talk to Lucy tomorrow and ask her if anything weird had happened to her as well. After Erza put the lacrima in a safe place we stayed up a little longer and talked about nothing of any importance then went to bed since it was late we would go to the guild after breakfast tomorrow. I had some trouble getting to sleep fearing that maybe in my sleep more memories might come flooding into my head while I slept even though I knew that it didn’t seem to matter if I was awake or not my brain wouldn’t listen to reason.


End file.
